Parenthood: Pride of the Urban Jungle
by Murderbynuns
Summary: Casey was a nobody Cub until he was chosen to be a Ranger, now he must deal with saving the world but could his painful past with Jarrod Aka Dai Shi put his future with RJ and his team in danger? Slash Mpreg
1. A coming foretold

**Author:** Sparta

**Title:** Pride of the Urban Jungle

**Pairings:** RJ & Casey (Main) Theo & Lilly Dom & Fran (a few others might make an appearance too so keep your eyes peeled)

**Rating:** R

**Categories:** Slash/Mpreg

**Series: **Parenthood

**Genres:** Action/Adventure, Mystery, Crime, Romance, Tragedy, Hurt/Comfort

**Crossovers:** Jungle Furry/Lightspeed Rescue/Wild Force/Ninja Storm/VR Troopers

**Disclaimer:** I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings:** Slash, Death, Mayhem, Past Abuse, Stalking, Femslash, Male rape, torture, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning

**Chapters:** 1/?

**Completed:** No

**Summery: **Casey was a nobody Cub until he was chosen to be a Ranger, now he must deal with saving the world but could his painful past with Jarrod Aka Dai Shi put his future with RJ and his team in dander.

**Chapter Summery: **Things are put into Action

**Authors Notes: **Ok before anyone get's their knickers in a twist about this fic let me just point some bits out.

1. This is part on my Parenthood series universes (see my fic list for the rest) so the whole thing is AU or Attentive Universe but still runs along the lines of the Epps.

2. This is slash, I'm sorry if it offends but that's just what it is

3. This is a Male Preg fic, yes, I know it can't happen in real life (unless you're the one guy that made the papers) but for the purpose of this fic, it can happen and it just does.

4. There are some crossovers and crossover pairings in this and they will be listed when the chapters come up.

5. I try to update regularly but it is often up to the plot bunnies that attack at the time, but the more people that leave review the more I know to keep up with the story and were I'm going wrong.

6. I do have a beta but she often wont read my Power Ranger stuff because she ether 1. Hates my Tommy/Jason stuff because she hate Tommy or 2. Wont because she is a die-hard MMPR fan. However, if some one wants to volunteer to help out I will never turn it down. Oh yeah and my spell checker is crap I use it and people still say I'm making mistakes.

Thanks for putting up with this crap now on with the show

Later

Sparta

**Parenthood: Pride of the Urban Jungle**

A coming foretold 

Master Mao was sat mediating in his quarters as the sun began to rise, he did this every morning to prepare him for his day a head of him after all two-hundred students were hard to handle for anyone.

He was enjoying the silence of the early morning when suddenly he realised he was no longer alone, opening his eyes he stared straight at his companion with a smile as he greeted him.

"Good day to you Master Animus or would you prefer Kite in this form?" asked Master Mao pleasantly as the young boy in white before just smiled.

"Whichever you prefer Master Mao I leave that to you, it is time Master. The day you have prepared your students for is coming and it will be here sooner then you think?" said Kite as he handed Master Mao a torn scroll.

"May I ask what is this?" asked Master Mao as Kite nodded.

"It is the lost half to the Animaran Prophecy of Balance. I am aware you know of the first part, but this was lost in the great battle 3,000 years ago. It is only now that I should find it again when the time it foretold is upon us.

It speaks of the Guardians of the Balance, the children of the Sun and of the Moon and of how only they can bring pease and Balance once more. Two have already taken up their place and now it is up to you to find the others before it is too late for them," said Kite as he stood and bowed to Master Mao who followed.

"I will bid you good day Master and I'm sorry that I must bring grave new, but I have confidence that it will pass as it has done many time before" said Kite as he disappeared before Master Mao. Once gone Master Mao sighed, with a heavy heart called together his strongest students for now was the time to see just how prepared they truly were?

_**A/N: **__The __Animaran Prophecy of Balance is stolen from my other Parenthood fic Eternal Love (Merrick & Cole) you will find out why later. But in my defence when I started writing and planning this it started to veer towards that old fic so I decided to use it in this too. Please don't shoot me it will explain itself later I hope?_

_I forgot to mention this chapter is set a few day before Casey arrives at the Academy. _


	2. A chance of a lifetime

**Author:** Sparta

**Title:** Pride of the Urban Jungle

**Pairings:** RJ & Casey (Main) Theo & Lilly Dom & Fran (a few others might make an appearance too so keep your eyes peeled)

**Rating:** R

**Categories:** Slash/Mpreg

**Series: **Parenthood

**Genres:** Action/Adventure, Mystery, Crime, Romance, Tragedy, Hurt/Comfort

**Crossovers:** Jungle Furry/Lightspeed Rescue/Wild Force/Ninja Storm/VR Troopers

**Disclaimer:** I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings:** Slash, Death, Mayhem, Past Abuse, Stalking, Femslash, Male rape, torture, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning

**Chapters:** 2/?

**Completed:** No

**Summery: **Casey was a nobody Cub until he was chosen to be a Ranger, now he must deal with saving the world but could his painful past with Jarrod Aka Dai Shi put his future with RJ and his team in dander.

**Chapter Summery: **Casey's life changes, for the better? We have to see

**Authors Notes: **

Epp used - N/A set during the week that Casey joins before all hell breaks lose.

Mentions of past slash between Jarrod & Casey, Master Swoop & Master Lope, Master Fin & Master Guin

So not to confuse I'm just going to point out two things,

1. all the Master's have name but when they become Master's they take their Animal Sprits names aka Master Phant = Elephant

2. I can't remember what epp exactly because it's pointed out a few time, but Master's Phant, Finn, Swoop, Mao, Guin, Rilla & Lope are suppose to have fought in the war 10,000 year ago. So they must be ether immortal or only live until the next Master of their Animal comes along? For my story, it's the latter I'm using.

A chance of a lifetime

Casey sat nervously in the passenger side of his brothers Jeep, his attention was split between the world passing him by and his brother whose attentions were on the road.

"Hey kido why so nervous? It's not like you're not used to this?" said Casey's brother as Casey sighed.

"Yeah but this is big, Sensei Watanabe is great but this is Pai Zhuq the Order of the Claw. This is big," said Casey with a smile.

"Hey Kido you'll be fine you always have been" laughed Casey's brother as he patted Casey on the shoulder, they fell into a comfortable silence as they pulled up at the gates of the Pai Zhuq Academy.

Master Mao stood patiently as he awaited his new student's arrival; it had been a long-time since he's received a student from the Wind Ninja or Thunder Ninja Academy's. As the noisy yellow Rescue Jeep pulled up at the gates Master Mao could not keep the smile from his face, as he watched as Casey said his goodbyes then waved off his older brother as he disappeared into the distance.

"Welcome I am Master Mao teacher, Master and head of the Order of the Claw" said Master Mao as he bowed as Casey copied

"Casey Rhodes" said Casey nervously as Master Mao smiled at him.

"Come we will get you settled in" said Master Mao as they walked.

"Do you know why Sensei Watanabe sent you to me?" asked Master Mao as Casey looked confused.

"He said something about my sprit not being suited for the Academy?" said Casey

"Though you show great potential at both the Wind Ninja and Thunder Ninja Academies physically your spiritual aspects are unsettled. Sensei Watanabe believes that you are more suited to our style of training," said Master Mao as they approached the Cubs Quarters.

"You will spend your time here with your fellow Cubs, you will eat, sleep and training with them. I'm sure that you will settle in here as quickly as you did the other Academy?" said Master Mao as he bowed to Casey who bowed back.

Casey swung his bag over his shoulder, before he headed into the Cubs quarters where he suddenly found himself the centre of attention. Taking a deep breath, he calmed himself in front of his fellow Cubs.

"Ok stranger, hey I'm Casey I've just been sent here from the Wind Ninja Academy," said Casey as the other Cubs just stared at him.

"So you went to the Wind Ninja Academy? Who did you study under?" growled one of the more stubborn Cubs.

"Sensei's Watanabe, Clarke, Brooks, Hanson and Bradley" said Casey as he just stood there

"Wow so you studied with the Thunder Ninja's too? That's so cool," said one of the younger Cubs as Casey smiled and watched as the other huffed off.

"Hey I'm Josh and that's my sister Kelly," said the younger Cub as he showed Casey to his bunk.

"So how long were you at the Wind Academy?" asked Kelly as Casey unpacked his stuff.

"Since I was about ten years old, Sensei Watanabe Sr was my brothers Sensei," said Casey with a smile.

"So were you there when…."

"When Lothor attacked? Yeah I was I was one of the students taken, my brother went ballistic. I've would have passed out of the Ninja but Sensei Watanabe thinks my sprits unsettle at the Ninja so now I'm here" said Casey as he sat down on the bed.

"Come on Casey we'll show you were your uniforms are and we'll give you the tour" said Kelly as she smiled at Casey who nodded and got up the leave as Josh leapt up too. Kelly shook her head and followed.

"Your brothers got a bad case of Hero Worship Kell," said another Cub as Kelly nodded.

"Yeah I know," laughed Kelly as she caught up with the Josh and Casey.

_**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

Once they'd retrieved Casey's uniform the trio headed to the gym to practice, they were distracted as they walked when suddenly Josh walked into the wrong someone.

"Watch were your going Cub," growled one of the older students.

"Sorrrrry Jarrod I meant no disrespect…"

"Disrespect! I'll show you disrespect," growled Jarrod as he stood to attack but Casey stopped him.

"Nice to see something's never change Jarrod, I always wondered were you ran off too? My brother says hi," growled Casey as Jarrod's face changed as he huffed off.

"Do you have a death wish or something? That was Jarrod Zen no one crosses him he's the best of the best" said Josh as he brushed himself off.

"Yeah so, Jarrod's a blow hard. He likes to push people around until they push back, he won't try anything or he'll find himself going another three round with my brothers again," said Casey as he headed back towards the Cub's quarters.

Kelly and Josh followed and found the quarters empty except for Casey who was sat on the bed staring at a photo in a frame.

"So what's the deal with you and Jarrod?" asked Kelly

"Personal" said Casey

"Oh come on very few can send him running like that, not even Master Mao can do it all the time" said Kelly as Casey sighed.

"Just after the Lothor was defeated Master Mao sent students to help bring order and help us rebuild what was lost. Jarrod was one of them, I was fourteen, Jarrod came over as a nice person until he was away from the Academy.

Finally my brother Carter had enough and sent Jarrod back to Pai Zhuq with his tail between his legs, so lets just say Jarrod thinks twice before coming after me again" said Casey with a sigh, Kelly got the message and changed the subject.

"So who's in the photo?" asked Kelly as Casey smiled.

"That's my mom in the centre she died when I was ten, that's my older half -brother Carter, that's Jake my other older brother and my two older sisters Catlin and Alex and of course me" said Casey proudly as Kelly took the photo off him.

"Who are the kids?" asked Kelly with a smile.

"The twins are Beth and Lucy and the boy next to them is Ash. They are my Brother Carter's kids…"

"And the baby you're holding…?" asked Kelly as Casey sighed

"That's my son Penn don't ask," said Casey as he shot Kelly a dirty look.

"How old is he?" asked Kelly

"He's three, Carter's taking care of him for me while I'm here," said Casey with a sigh.

"Depressing much?" laughed Kelly as she broke the atmosphere

"Yeah so where do we head for lunch?" asked Casey as he put his photo down.

"Main hall come on newbie we'll show you where" laughed Josh as they raced out, Kelly and Josh missed the sad look Casey gave the photo of his son before following.

_**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

Deep in the forest far away from the hustle and bustle of the city, the oldest of the three remaining Pai Zhuq Masters slept alone in his rundown home.

"Phant" came a whisper of an eerie voice in the distant

"Phant"

"Leave me be and let me sleep" growled the unfriendly old man in the chair

"You can sleep when you are dead old man, for now you are needed once more" came the eerie voice as a ghostly figure appeared from nowhere.

"Master Rilla?" asked the man as he sat up.

"Come now dear brother you know better then to great me like that. I might have taken my sprit as the name of my Master but that is not my name. For god sake Felix" said Master Rilla as he sat down on the floor.

"I thought you couldn't pass-over?" asked Master Phant

"Normally we can't but this is not normal, _The __Animaran Prophecy _has started the guardians will be chosen but without him the darkness will consume them both and then the guardians will fall" said Master Rilla with a sigh.

_**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

_**Sunset - Day 1**_

Casey was practicing as the Sunset over the Acadamy, though he wanted to impress Master Mao and live up to his brother's expectation that wasn't the reason he found himself alone so late.

Ever since he was a child Casey had found he was no longer alone, always at the back of his mind was a quite voice of reason that would help guide him though life. He'd never known what or who it was it was? It was always just there. It had taken Casey many years to trust anyone with his secret, but as the voice became louder and its desires stronger Casey found he had no choice.

He'd confided in Thunder Academy Sensei Hunter Bradley after he'd passed out during one of his classes, Hunter had reassured him that the voice was their for a reason. That in fact it was the voice of his Animal Sprit guiding him, it was a few days after that Casey had found out he was destined to be a Pai Zhuq.

'_Lost in thought Cub?' _

Casey who'd been meditating opened his eyes and looked up at the familiar voice in his head and was surprised, sat just before him on the stone boundary before him was a beautiful red tiger.

'_Do not be afraid Cub; this day has long since being foretold'_

"Who are you and how do you know who I am?" asked Casey nervously as he watched the tiger raise her head and give an almost predatory smile.

'_I am you Cub; I am your sprit, your guide though this world. I am Abagbe it means this child was desired and you are Cub. But you can call me Irger Cub. You are rare Cub not only is you the only male Cub to have a female sprit but unlike any other Cub or Master, who spends years finding their sprit you were born with yours. _

_I've been guiding you for as long as I remember, but that's not all that makes you rare. You might only be a Cub to the Pai Zhuq but you are a Master of the Water, once you lean all I have to teach you your powers will be unmatched, but thus can not come to pass until you find your true mate' _

Iger said with a sleepy yawn as Casey groaned and buried his head in his hands, when suddenly he felt himself being swatted by a powerful paw.

'_Yes Cub you need a mate, a balance is needed in your life and he will bring it' _

Iger gave Casey a very motherly look before once again resting her head back on her front paws, Casey took this opportunity to get up and come sit beside her. As he stroked her soft fur she purred in happiness.

'_As pleasant as this is Cub it__'__s not getting you off that easily__'_

"But look what happened last time I fell in love?" said Casey with a whiney-pouty look on his face.

'_I understand your fears, Jarrod was not a worthy mate but you will know your true mate when he comes. He will be attuned to you and will see no harm come to you or your young Cub; he is quite the sweet little Cub I must admit__'_

Casey blushed as Iger placed a paw on his shoulder and purred in his ear.

'_You are a strong mother Cub and together you will be stronger but first you must find a mate to complete you__'_

With a sigh Casey nodded and turned to face Iger, her tail swished in the air as she raised her head and put it on his shoulder.

"Ok your might be right but how will I know?" asked Casey

'_You will know when the time is right Cub, now you have classes and I will be watching__'_

With that, Iger got to her feet and after licking Casey's cheek she faded into the distance, Casey smiled as he got to his feet and headed off to his evening class.

_**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 **_

As the last rays of the sun faded from the sky, Master Swoop emerged from his home deep within a cave over looking the Academy. Walking in the forest close by the old blind Master found it a comfort but not a cure for his long broken heart.

"Nor has it ever been for me ether my old bat" came a voice that both walled and chilled Master Swoop's heart.

"Gill or would you prefer Master lope?" asked Master Swoop as he tried and failed to gather himself in front of his long dead lover.

Master Lope took a step forward and wrapping his arms round his lost lover, Master Swoop accepted the long awaited kiss with great affection.

"It's been too long my love," said Master Lope as the kiss was broken

"When I saw you fall I felt my heart shatter and my soul die, I could no longer stand the Order I had once prided myself with," said Master Swoop with a whisper.

"When Dai Shi blinded you I felt the same my love, as much as this pains me to ask I must. You must return to them once again Dai Shi will walk among us once again and until the balance is found the guardians will need a teacher, then maybe then we can be reunited once again?" said Master Lope as Master Swoop nodded as Master Lope held him.

"But at least for this night nothing can separate us" said Master Lope as he took Master Swoop's hand in his as they walked though the forest, bathed only in the moonlight from above them.

_**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

_**Day 2 - Morning Light**_

Casey stood practicing his Kata's as the dawn light bathed him in a golden glow, from the shadows Master Mao watched with a sense of pride as Casey showed his mastery of water. Master Mao also watched on as Iger once again made her presence known to Casey, as she guided him though the Tiger Style disappearing when his friends showed up.

"Hey Casey what was that you were doing?" asked Kelly as her and Josh joined him.

"My Water Kata, Sensei Hanson taught me at the Wind Ninja Academy. Both me and my best friend Eric McKnight were taught it but Eric dropped out due to his family and I was here," said Casey sadly.

"Cool" said Josh as he tried and failed to copy what Casey had been doing.

"Hey be careful, just like with our sprits each person's element is different," said Casey as he helped Josh up.

"Come on you two lets go get some breakfast, something tells me Mater Mao's got a brutal day planed?" said Kelly as Casey and Josh nodded.

"Yeah I heard he's putting us in with the older students?" said Josh as Casey sighed.

"Yeah that means Jarrod too" said Kelly as she looked at Casey who just shrugged.

"So if he's got a problem then that's his to have" with that Casey walked on a head.

Master Mao sighed from the shadows as he watched the three young Cubs head to the main dinning hall.

_**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

As dawns light broke over the sea Master Finn stared out into the distance, it had been his morning routine ever since he watched his son walk away from his calling.

"He never walked away from his calling, he walked away from yours. You always pushed him too much and too far, is it any wonder he left?" asked a voice from behind him, without looking back Master Finn answered.

"All I wanted was to teach him but I was never good enough for that boy"

"He was destined for other things; the way of the Shark wasn't one of them. Is it any wonder he walked away believing you never loved him?"

Master Finn turned round to be greeted by a woman stood before him.

"Bethany my beloved Master of the Penguin it has been to long," said Master Finn as he greeted Master Guin with a kiss.

"Robert my hot head husband what have you done? I leave my most precious thing in your care and you drive our son away?" said Master Guin as she stared down her husband.

"Do you ever hate being right all the time?"

"No, but now is the time to mend bridges, Dai Shi will awaken soon and you will be called again. RJ will play a roll like no other but he will never know until it's over, the guardians must find him before Dai Shi finds them" said Master Guin as Master Finn nodded.

"And Jin and Vince?" asked Master Finn

"That is RJ destiny, their paths will cross again" said Master Guin with a smile before she kissed her husband on the cheek and faded into the dawn light.

"Goodbye my love we will be together someday soon" sighed Master Finn before return to his hut, he had work to do.

_**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

_**Day 3 - Afternoon**_

Casey found himself falling behind in his classes, he felt ashamed of himself as he tried to keep a straight face in front of the other students. Even for a Cub his training was poor, with a sigh Casey pushed though the pain that was burning though his back and shoulder. A bad landing the night before had put Casey at a disadvantage.

'_Why do you punish yourself Cub? You are injured and in pain yet you force yourself to fight?__'_

Casey sighed to himself as he heard Iger words in his head.

'_I am behind even the most inexperienced Cub, how can I be anything when most of my classmates are younger then me?__'_

'_The same way you mastered the element of water? By trying your best Cub, punishing yourself only put you in more danger and in more pain__'_

'_Yes Iger, do you ever get tired of being right?__'_

'_No, I do not Cub now speak with Master Mao before you do damage to yourself__'_

With a sigh, Casey bowed to Kelly and headed to the front of the class to speak with Master Mao.

"Is there a reason why you interrupt the class Casey?" asked Master Mao as Casey bowed to him.

"Yes Master, I took a fall in last night's class wrong and I fear I have done more damage to myself now by not admitting it then I did last night," said Casey as he watched Master Mao as he turned to the class.

"It takes a strong sprit to get back up after a fall but it takes a stronger sprit to admit when that fall hurt then it should. Casey you are dismissed tend to your injures then come see me" said Master Mao as Casey bowed before leaving to see the Healer.

_**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 **_

Jungle Karma Pizza was alive and kicking as usual and as usual only RJ and one other person were staffing the place. As the bell on the door sounded, RJ instinctively came out but his head was buried in his note he didn't see who it was.

"Welcome to Jungle Kama Pizza what can I get you?" asked RJ as the stranger chuckled.

"How about your attention and a one Wolf Master Special?" asked the stranger as RJ looked up and went white.

"Master Lunar it's been…"

"Too long my student, please sit with me and eat because you need to hear what I have to say," said the stranger as he sat down, RJ disappeared and reappearing sometime later with their pizza.

"Long ago RJ both your father and I told you about the war, well if the signs are anything to go by it's starting again? Expect the guardians to seek you out RJ, Swoop, Finn and Phant are too old to fight this battle again. Though if Dai Shi does rise again you will need a little help," said Master Lunar as he pushed two wooden boxes in front of him.

"The larger box is for the guardians, to be opened when they arrive. The small is for you should your Cubs ever need your help" said Master Lunar as he stood up and headed out of the door.

RJ pulled the box towards him and looked inside before slamming it shut and standing up.

"Master Lunar I can't…"

"You can and you will need to my old friend, good luck and remember a Wolf is only as strong as its Pack," said Master Lunar as he left.

"Thank you Merrick" said RJ with a sigh

"Who was that?" asked the girl RJ was working with

"No one just and old friend" said RJ as he looked down at the boxes before heading to the loft.

_**A/N: **__sorry this has taken so long guys, but with the way, it's being done expect updates about once a week. After all, I have to watch the Epps and use it and mix in my own stuff. Thanks for putting up with it _


	3. When Destiny Calls……………

**Author:** Sparta

**Title:** Pride of the Urban Jungle

**Pairings:** RJ & Casey (Main) Theo & Lilly Dom & Fran (a few others might make an appearance too so keep your eyes peeled)

**Rating:** R

**Categories:** Slash/Mpreg

**Series: **Parenthood

**Genres:** Action/Adventure, Mystery, Crime, Romance, Tragedy, Hurt/Comfort

**Crossovers:** Jungle Furry/Lightspeed Rescue/Wild Force/Ninja Storm/VR Troopers

**Disclaimer:** I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings:** Slash, Death, Mayhem, Past Abuse, Stalking, Femslash, Male rape, torture, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning

**Chapters:** 3/?

**Completed:** No

**Summery: **Casey was a nobody Cub until he was chosen to be a Ranger, now he must deal with saving the world but could his painful past with Jarrod Aka Dai Shi put his future with RJ and his team in dander.

**Chapter Summery: **Casey's destiny finaly shows up

**Authors Notes: **Ok so far I've dropped hints about two Ex-Rangers that are a part of the back-story for this, have you guest who they are yet?

Big hint; Master Lunar is one and Casey's brother the other

My love and eternal admiration to the one's who get it right

_**Epp used - **__Welcome to the Jungle, Part 1 & 2_

When Destiny Calls……………

Casey like so many of the Cubs had been intrigued by the competing older students, no one was quite sure of why they were not even the students competing. All that was known was it was important, it took two days for the students to be whittled down to the last six and then just as it started the competing stopped.

'_It__'__s been a full day and their still sitting there why?__'_

'_Be patient Cub you will see soon, I see Jarrod is in their ranks__'_

'_Don__'__t go there Iger__'_

"_Sorry my Cub I didn__'__t mean to open old wounds, look here comes Master Mao now. Back to your duties Cub__'_

Casey watched from the side lines as he returned to his duties, the older students fought with a power and grace unlike any other. Casey was unlike his fellow Cubs only slightly impressed when the older students finally summoned their animal sprits; after all, he'd seen the Wind and Thunder students control the elements.

Casey froze though when Jarrod produced a black lion as his sprit, turning it on his opponent with out mercy or regrets.

'_Answers a few questions does it not Cub?__'_

Asked Iger with a sigh as Casey slowly nodded before spotting Jarrod moving toward Josh.

"Where is my towel? CUB! Go get me a towel. NOW MOVE IT that is a direct order from a senor student" growled Jarrod as he laid into Josh pissing Casey off.

"Here's a towel," said Casey as he handed Jarrod a towel, after all he knew first hand what Jarrod's rage could be like.

'_He is a bad one Cub keep clear of him__'_

Warned Iger from the back of Casey's mind as Casey agree with her.

"Look Jarrod I don't want any problems" said Casey calmly as he saw the rage burring in Jarrod's eyes.

"Too bad bitch" growled Jarrod as he pushed Casey to the ground with great force and no warning.

"Oh is little Cub going to do something? Big brothers not here to save you this time" taughted Jarrod with an evil smirk on his face.

'_Of course we are Cub, he__'__s not getting away this time__'_

Roared Iger inside of Casey's mind, suddenly Casey's body felt like it was on fire as Iger rose to the surface. Casey could feel himself becoming at pease totally with Iger as they became one before, together they let out a mighty roar that Casey could feel thought his whole body.

"What did I just do?" asked himself or more precisely Iger as his mind cleared and he saw Jarrod dazed on the floor before him.

'_You just accepted your destiny Cub and we became one__'_

"I'm sorry I don't know what happened" lied Casey as a very pissed Jarrod came hurtling towards him.

'_You are stronger then him Cub so why do you fear him?__'_

'_Our pasts__'_

Answered Casey as he prepared once again to feel Jarrod's fury but to his relief Master Mao intervened, sending Casey and the other two winning students Lilly and Theo off he and Jarrod walked off.

_**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

After over half an hour sitting on a bench in silence alone Casey was still confused, but now he could also add afraid of himself to the list of problems he had.

"Why are we here? Where Jarrod? Why is that recruit here?" asked Theo to Lilly.

'_Does he not realise you can still here him Cub?__'_

'_Please leave it be Iger, whatever happened out there is going to get me expelled or worse beaten on by Jarrod again. My brothers going to kill me__'_

'_Phish Cub Master Mao knew from the start who you are, it__'__s just you that need to see it now! See here he comes now, good luck Cub and you will see soon__'_

With that, Iger gave Casey a motherly purr before fading and leaving him more confused. Casey bowed with the others as Master Mao appeared before them.

"Follow Me," he said as they followed Master Mao.

_**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

After a short walk to the furthest part of the grounds, usual forbidden to students they came upon what looked like the ruins of an ancient temple. Once they descended, the staring inside Casey got a sinking feeling but the purring in the back of his mind seemed to calm him.

"Cool where are we?" enquired Lilly excitedly.

"It's called the Forbidden Room," said Master Mao as he bowed to the alter before him.

"Forbidden? That doesn't sound good," commented Casey but the purring in the back of his mind just got louder.

'_Hey enough, I get it; this is important but less purring please? My head confused and messed up as it is the purring not helping__'_

"Jarrod has been dismissed, in your hearts you know why. Casey you have the heart to stand up for others, you also have the potential to be a Tiger Master. I have decided to chose you in Jarrod's place," said Master Mao as all including Casey looked on in shock.

'_Told you so Cub__'_

Added Iger, Casey groaned inwardly he could almost hear the Tigress's _'__Nairn Nar Nar Na_r' comment added to that.

"Listen closely, over 10,000 years ago there was a great evil name Dai Shi" said Master Mao as he pointed to the carving on the wall in front of them.

"He believed animals should rule the planet and humans were to be erased, brave warriors channelling their animal sprits and after a great battle they were able to capture the Dai Shi in this box," said Master Mao as he carried a box toward them.

"The Pai Zhuq, Order of the Claw was formed to train students in Kung Fu, and to serve as protectors if the Dai Shi was ever to escape," said Master Mao as he showed off the Claw mark tattoo on his arm.

"You three have selected to take on that task," said Master Mao as Casey went to argue.

"Yeah well the evil hasn't escaped so alls good. Look I've only been here a week and this must be someone better…" suddenly Casey's protesting was cut short as Jarrod come bargaining into the room.

"I'VE SPENT TEN YEARS IN TRAINING, YOU JUST CAN'T KICK ME OUT FOR NO REASON," yelled Jarrod as he stormed up to an unimpressed Master Mao.

"Agreed," said Master Mao calmly as Casey got the feeling this wasn't about to end well.

"But I have a reason" said Master Mao as he turned his back on Jarrod, that's when Jarrod attacked as a last ditch attempt to save face after Casey humiliated him. As Jarrod hit the ground without thinking, he summoned his lion sprit and used it against Master Mao.

Taken by surprise Master Mao was forced to defend himself dropping the box, for a split second all seemed well then the box exploded with life as a golden missed appeared.

'_Oh shit this is all my fault__'_

'_No it__'__s not Cub, all things happen for a reason even the evil ones__'_

"_**Free at last, Mao my old friend. I have thought about no one else for centuries, but before I destroy you you**__**'**__**ll watch the destruction of those dearest to you,**__**"**___Growled Dai Shi before he threw Casey, Theo and Lilly across the room.

"Who's he talking about us?" asked Theo

"That would be us," answered Lilly with a panic as they got to their feet to fight.

"Nooooooooooo" yelled Master Mao as he took on Dai Shi to save his students.

"Yes Mao" growled Dai Shi as he tossed Master Mao to the stone alter before gloating over his victory and leaving.

"MASTER" they all, yelled as they raced to Master Mao

"My time in this form has ended, shed no tears there are important things to do. The evil that is Dai Shi will return to where it was captured, you must destroy it" said Master Mad as he passed them a sealed envelope.

"Go to this address in Ocean Bluff, there you will meet your new Master" wheezed Master Mao.

"We don't want another Master," said Lilly her voice filled with sorrow

"Remember the first rule I told you, don't be attached to the Mater but to the lesson now go"

"Wait I'm not your guy, I can't defeat evil I can't even master handing out towels…"

"Listen to me all of you, you're the worlds only chance" with that Master Mao's body dissolved into dust as Lilly, Theo and Casey felt a great sorrow for their fallen Master.

Suddenly Casey was getting that sinking feeling again as he looked behind him at the carving then to his two new friends.

"What now?" asked a tearful Lilly?

"Now we warn the other Student, if the Dai Shi is really that pissed he's going to come back here to stop those who stopped him," said Casey as even Theo was impressed.

"Then that settles it, we'll deal with the students then we'll deal with our new Master…" said Theo

"And the outside world" added Casey as Theo just gave him a look and shook his head.

"Cubs"

_**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

Theo suddenly got the feeling that mocking Casey's earlier words was coming back on him with vengeance, after all none of them except Casey had been outside of Pai Zhuq in years. Not to mention three kids in blue pyjamas wasn't an everyday thing, but Casey seemed to know were he was going that was until they arrived.

"A Pizza Parlour? This can't be the place?" whined Theo as they headed inside, after some confusion and an explosion later, a slightly eccentric man covered in flour and dough noticed them.

"Wow new customers, welcome to Jungle Karma Pizza the name RJ," said the man as Theo looked down on him, but Casey on the other hand felt something strange inside as he watched the man.

"No no we're not customers" growled Theo rudely

"We're looking for our Master," whispered Lilly kindly but unsure of their surroundings.

"Aren't we all?" answered RJ making Casey blush for some reason

"I say we go?" growled Theo showing no time for RJ, this pissed Casey off for some reason.

'_You can't leave Cub, can't you feel it?' _

Growled Iger from deep with in his head, Casey was about to answer her when his mouth took over his mind.

"I'm hungry," said Casey as Theo groaned

'_Good Cub'_

"Me too" agreed Lilly as Theo gave in and sat down with them to eat.

Casey barely ate for all his claims of being hungry, all he did was sit and watch RJ as he gracefully and cheerily worked his way round the crowds of people. Never missing a beat, he gave of an air of power, strength and mystery that most would miss at first glance.

_**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

RJ knew from the moment they'd hit the sidewalk outside the JKP that they we're Pai Zhuq, he wasn't the fool most people took him for after al he was the Wolf Master. Despite his calm and gathered nature straight off the bat Theo got under his skin, so rather then make himself know he decided to watch them for a while.

'_They are you're Cub's to watch over so why do you ignore them?'_

'_I'm not ignoring them; despite knowing why I chose to walk away from the Pai Zhuq Master Mao has sent them to me. He must have a reason for this so now I watch and learn, something tells me I'm not going to like the reason my old friend'_

'_So then Pup tell me what you see?'_

'_Well the mouthy one is dragging the other two around like it or not, control freak but he's trained I can see it. I've got a feeling he's like me born and raised at Pai Zhuq, so not much of a life and his social skills suck. _

_The girl is similar but I'd say she's been outside but not in a while; she's strong spirited so I'd say only female in her class. So I see her matching the boys move for move…'_

'_And the other male?'_

'_Howler!'_

'_What Pup? You forget I'm apart of you so I feel as you do. He intrigues you but you don't know why?"_

'_He__'__s younger and trained but untrained by __Pai Zhuq standards, I'd say by one of the other Academy maybe Wind or Thunder? He's strong spirited though he just doesn't know it yet; it's been broken by someone or something in the past so he doubts himself…'_

'_Just like someone we both know Pup?__'_

'_Quiet you before I find a newspaper or something to swat you with!__'_

'_Yes Pup as you wish but remember everything has a destiny even, washed up, pizza making __Pai Zhuq Master's like yourself'_

Cackled Howler in the back of RJ's mind as he disappeared, with a sigh RJ went back to watching the three strangers the youngest in partially. Sometime later, he decided to make a move to see what they would do.

"Well how's the Pizza?" asked RJ as Theo shot him down again making Howler growl in the back of RJ's mind.

"Yeah yeah yeah, it was amazing," growled Theo as RJ looked pleased with himself.

"But that's not why we came here" growled Theo again as he shot a dirty look in Casey and Lilly direction.

"Right you're looking for your Master? If your suppose to meet him here then I suggest you wait. You could work here until he shows up?" asked RJ as he saw just how happy Casey and Lilly looked at his suggestion.

"Work here? No no no, we work for no one right guys?" asked Theo as Casey and Lilly gave him a dirty look.

"Oh?" said RJ as he backed away to sit and listen.

"Look Theo we're in the real world now! There are things to get things to have and for that, we need money. I'm not going to spend another day in these pyjamas," growled Lilly, as she got annoyed.

"Ok fine" said Theo as he finally caved in.

"I'll be a manger or something reasonable but only until our Master arrives not a day more" complained Theo as a commotion outside distracted them.

RJ watched on as his would-be students took too the streets, heading to his Loft the knew what he had to do. Sitting in his chair he watched as the Rinshi attacked the mall area.

'_Rinshi? SHIT this means Dai Shi's escaped, guess its Showtime Howler' _

RJ raced over to his wardrobe where he'd stored the boxes Master Lunar had given him, pulling out the larger, he put it on the side with his student's new uniforms. He agreed with Lilly, the blue uniforms did look like pyjamas and were more then a little humiliating.

Remembering his own time in training, he was rudely brought back.

'_Not now Pup, your students?'_

'_Oh yeah sorry'_

Seeing his students getting their tails kicked, RJ sighed to himself and he made the decision to save them, without thinking he raced out to protect his outmanned and under prepared students. Seeing the ugly Mantis thing RJ held back the urge to go icky as he stood between it and his students.

"Whoa! Dude step back. I think it's time for your first lesson, can't judge a book by its cover" said RJ as he subtly revealed his Pai Zhuq Master's tattoo, before he kicked into action defeating the mantis with ease.

"You're him? You're our Master," said Casey excitedly as he bowed though his mind was elsewhere.

'_Oh shit I think I just got a major crush on our new Master?'_

'_That you do Cub'_

Laughed Iger in the back of Casey's mind making him miss RJ cringe as they bowed before him.

"Just call me RJ," said RJ as he suddenly remembered how uncomfortable being a Master was.

"Now my students the real journey begins" laughed RJ as they began walking off. Casey walked behind the others as they followed RJ, Casey didn't know whether to enjoy the view or panic beyond belief?

'_Cub calm yourself, I doubt you will jump him or him you? Now go with the flow and enjoy the ride who knows it might be worth it?'_

Casey sighed as he ignored and enjoyed his view of RJ, while Iger taughted him from inside his head.

_**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

As they, arrived back at JKP Casey sighed as RJ was explaining something, but he wasn't paying any attention.

'_What am I doing here?'_

'_Your here because your destiny requires in Cub'_

Casey wasn't aware they had moved until RJ was introducing Fran to them before they headed upstairs to RJ's Loft.

"Look at the size of this place," said Theo almost sounding impressed as they arrived upstairs.

Casey had to admit he was impressed; the loft was an open plan two-levelled space big enough to house a full sized basketball court and still have room.

"Wow this place is great" said Casey as he grabbed the basketball and went to play; it was the one thing Casey loved.

"Check it out," yelled Lilly as she hit the Jukebox making Casey groan as Britney Spears blasted out.

'_Ok RJ really needs better taste in music' _

Thought Casey as a distant chuckle in his mind agreed, the Theo spoke up again.

"It's nice but it needs a clean" he whined but RJ was way ahead of him.

"Hey thanks for volunteering Theo," laughed RJ as Theo tried to object but RJ cut him off as he spoke to them.

"This is where you will be living, training, playing and working," said RJ with a smile as they all joined him.

"Everything is yours…except that chair" said RJ suddenly making everyone jump.

"It's mine it's off limits got it!"

"Got it," they all answered

'_Possessive much?'_

Casey asked his invisible voice in the back of his mind

"_Make you wonder what else he'd be possessive of Cub?'_

Chuckled Iger making Casey blush slightly as Lilly looked at him but RJ irrupted before she could question him.

"Next order of business is to get you out of those pyjamas," said RJ making and disused face as he passed out the training gear.

"Hey new training gear got to love that" said Casey as he tried to hide his earlier blush.

"Look at all though TV's I haven't watched TV in years" said Lilly as she pointed to the miss mash of TV sets by RJ's chair. As RJ explained about the TV's and the cable channels they possessed one of them flashed into life, it showed Rinshi attacking town again. Rushing off to fight they realised RJ wasn't with them.

"Come on RJ," said Theo as RJ looked confused.

"No I have a pizza store to run, fighting evil that's your job, but I did notice you were a little over powered last time?" said as he approached the box from earlier.

"I've got a gift to even out the odds," said RJ as he opened it revealing three sets of sunglasses.

"Sunglasses?" asked Lilly confusedly

"Their not just any sunglasses, their Solar Morphers. You ever hear of the Power Rangers?" asked RJ

'_Oh Shit' _

Thought Casey suddenly before he spoke up.

"Yeah who hasn't" answered Casey

"Well you be them," said RJ as Casey panicked internally

'_Double shit, I'm so dead'_

Said Casey to himself as Theo tried and failed not to make and idiot of himself as RJ spoke up again.

"The Power Rangers aren't part of the Order of the Claw…"

'_Liar' _

Said Casey's internal voice as RJ spoke confusing Casey

'_We'll talk later Cub'_

"but I figured we'd need all the help we could get to fight the Dai Shi so I knew a guy who was connected to the Morphing Grid" said RJ proudly.

'_I'll directly need to find out later which Ranger he knows?' _

'_ah that you will Cub, your big brother's not going to be to pleased about this'_

'_Shut up its bad enough I'm doing this I don't need to worry about him too'_

"_Sorry Cub'_

"Now go out there and beat down evil, and now you'll look good doing it" laughed RJ as they took off for the fight.

RJ watched from his chair with a smile and a sense of pride.

_**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

Casey, Theo and Lilly arrived as the attack was in full swing.

"I don't know about you two but I think it's time we show them what we've got?" said Theo as he approached with Lilly both filled with confidence, if Casey hadn't seen it before he would have pinched himself as they Morpher before him.

'_Well Cub get in there'_

Yelled Iger at the top of her lungs or at least the top of Casey mental lungs. Following suite Casey tried and failed to Morph

'_Told you I couldn't do this, I'm not what you think I am'_

'_You are Cub I've believed in you ever since the day you were born, your brother has believed in you and so did your Sensei's. Now all you need is to believe in yourself Cub' _

Casey watched on from the sideline with a sigh as Theo and Lilly kicked ass that was until he saw Fran who was in trouble.

'_I have to help her'_

'_That's it Cub believe in yourself'_

Growled Iger as the Rinshi grabbed him but it didn't matter, it was already too late for them. Like it had with Jarrod Casey felt himself and Iger becoming one, his mind clouded as the Tiger took over his body and before he knew it the Rinshi were falling around him.

"Jungle Beat, Sprit unleashed" yelled Casey as he felt the rush of power as it invaded every cell in his body, he felt his pulse quickened and his blood boil as his skin was covered by the red second skin of the Ranger form.

However, that wasn't the only thing happing to his body, Casey could feel his Tiger spirt merging with his Ranger form as his senses heightened and his instinct kicked in. Racing to Fran's aid the world became a blur of instinct and power.

_**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

Casey was still running on his adrenaline rush when they returned to the Loft, none of them noticed that RJ was mediating as they prattled off about the battle.

"Whoa heavy, but your not ready for the growing bigger technique. Sorry Rangers no way" said RJ as he got up and walked away from them.

"Come on RJ we don't stand a chance if we don't learn the growing technique?" whined Casey as he was still running off the tiger.

"Once you've all mastered your assigned weapons then we'll talk," said RJ as Casey swallowed hard.

'_oh great if it's not bad enough I'm crushing on him now I'm going to make a idiot of myself in front of RJ'_

'_And why that Cub'_

'_Hello I__'__ve got no weapons training; the Wind Academy was all about unarmed combat__'_

'_Ah I understand Cub, good look__'_

Casey tried his best and still made an idiot of himself, if his embarrassment wasn't enough Theo's whining didn't help how he felt. Though seeing RJ kick the stool out from under him did bring him some relief.

With a sigh Casey left them and headed to the stairs by the kitchen to be alone, Lilly being Lilly wanted to check on him but Theo stopped her.

"Leave him, we're being dragged down and the world put in danger all because he's a Cub" huffed Theo as Lilly growled.

"Ever wonder how he feels Theo? He's at the academy a week and then suddenly he's a Power Ranger? for god sake Theo none of us know him and frankly none of us have made the effort to know him," argued Lilly as she headed over to Casey.

"Hey" said Lilly as she sat down on the stair as Casey sat on the book he had been using.

"Hey Lilly you scared me" said Casey as she looked at him

"What where you working on?" asked Lilly as she grabbed for the book.

"Nothing….come on Lilly give that back" whined Casey as Lilly laughed at how child like Casey became when he pouted.

Pulling the book open Lilly realised that the book was actually as small drawing pad, Lilly looked thought it and blushed as she saw drawings of her and Theo back at the academy, some younger students and the most resent a half completed picture of RJ. That's when Lilly remembered seeing the pad on the table when they were eating.

"Hey Casey, what do you think of RJ?" asked Lilly as Casey blushed slightly before looking up.

"He's interesting," said Casey with a smile and shrug

"Oh is he?" asked Lilly making Casey blush more

"Want to know a secret? It's ok you crush on RJ, it's just natural behaviour" said Lilly with a smile.

"But he's our Master?" said an unsure Casey as he watched out for Theo, who gave him the feeling he didn't like Casey.

"So? He's also human Casey like you and me. Something tells me he's been alone way to long. Who knows he might like you back?" said Lilly as Casey was going to answer when RJ came over.

"Right guys since it's quite downstairs for now, it's time I gave you the crash course in the art of pizza making" laughed RJ as Casey and Theo groaned.

_**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

Casey sighed to himself; it had been an hour since they had officially started working at JKP. Happily though making pizza's one of those useless skill Casey seemed to pick up, so while dealing with the crap whizzing round his mind Casey appeared to be working hard.

That was until Theo appeared at Casey's side and suddenly dragged him out of JKP and into the loft. Casey was stood in the loft slightly confused, as Theo disappeared for a few minutes before returning with Casey's training uniform and throwing it at him.

"Come on Cub, it's time you learnt how to use these" said Theo as he held up Casey's weapon, Casey sighed before getting changed and following behind him.

The hike to the forest just outside town was filled by useless silences as they finally arrived, Theo handed Casey a helmet before passing him his weapon and his own replica.

"These are the most dangerous weapons the Phai Zhuq posses, as you've already seen and felt using them wrong hurts. I'm going to show you how to use them right" said Theo as he took up his stance next to Casey.

After a few false starts Casey started to get the hang of his weapons, after getting past whatever problem Theo had with him it turned of Theo was a good teacher and easy to listen to. Then Casey felt it like before, he felt the tiger rise up in him before he watched as the ground erupted under the power of his sprit.

"That was some serious strength," laughed Theo with a smile.

"You know you're not bad for a Cub," said Theo with a hint of pride as he patted Casey on the back.

"Thanks you're a pretty good teacher, for an uptight egotistic neat freak" laughed Casey as Theo answered him

"Hey there's nothing wrong with being neat" said Theo making Casey laugh as they gathered up their things and headed back to JKP.

'_Well done Cub I knew you had it in you'_

_**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

RJ was exhausted when the Lunch Rush finished, even with Lilly and Fran to back him up he could have used Theo and Casey. However, he understood why Theo and Casey had left; he had also decided that if he'd ever need to get those two to work together again he was going to Lilly for help.

The Cheetah was defiantly going to be a future ally for him when it came to dealing with his Tiger and the Jaguar. Suddenly RJ had to shake himself off.

'_What__'__s wrong with that Pup?__'_

'_He__'__s not mine Howler; I have no right to claim him like that yet__'_

'_It's time you started to pay attention Pup, he's been hurt even I sense that and it's going to affect him. It could even put his Rangers in danger, if he had someone who cared then maybe he could start healing'_

'_I'm not promising you anything but we will see'_

Mused RJ as he and Howler continued to chat silently in RJ's mind unaware he was being watched by Lilly, she was about to say something when Casey and Theo came in laughing and joking before heading to the loft.

"I don't know what you say, but you're hired because of it," laughed RJ, as Lilly looked confused.

"You're now my official Cat-Fight Guru" laughed RJ as Lilly rolled her eyes but nodded.

"Now if you don't mind I need to shower so I'll send those two down," laughed RJ as Lilly smiled and got back to her cleaning.

_**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

RJ had just got out the shower, heading over to the kitchen to throw his clothing into his washing machine. RJ was humming to himself as he turned round and came face to face with a blushing Casey, suddenly remembering he was only wearing a towel RJ pulled in round tighter.

Casey looked like a fish as he tried to speak; RJ chuckled as he walked over to Casey.

"Close your mouth Cub we don't want you chocking there," laughed RJ as he used his finger to shut Casey's mouth, that's when Casey cursed Iger to hell and back.

RJ was taken back as he heard Casey purring before he leaned into RJ's touch, rubbing his cheek against RJ's hand. RJ could feel his Wolf Spirt reacting to Casey's actions, without thinking he lent forward and shared a gentle kiss.

The kiss became more heated when suddenly RJ's security system alerted them to an attack; Casey took off before RJ could gather himself.

'_Great, way to fuck up RJ' _

'_Don't be so hard on yourself'_

'_Don__'__t you even start this is your fault, Christ I__'__m not even in control of my own feelings anymore__'_

Growled RJ as he stormed off into his room to get dressed, before he took his place on his chair to guide the Ranger's though their fight.

_**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

Returning from the fight all three, Ranger's were worn out, but they refused to leave RJ and Fran alone so they put on their uniforms and got to work.

"Hey Case can I ask you something?" asked Theo as he approached Casey.

"Sure Theo what's up?" said Casey as he continued to toss the pizza dough earning him a few applauds from passing customers.

"How'd you do that so well?" asked Theo as he sat and watched.

"My brother and I used to cook together when I was growing up; pizza was one of his specialities. He taught me a few things like that," laughed Casey as Theo nodded.

"Think you can teach me?" asked Theo with a grin as Casey nodded

"Yeah why not" said Casey as he began to show Theo his tricks to good Pizza making. Lilly and RJ watched them with a smile as they spoke to each other.

"I'm glad those guys got it together, you know Camille and her armies aren't going to give up," said Lilly as RJ nodded and sighed.

"oh yeah but it's not her I'm worried about it's Dai Shi" growled RJ as Lilly nodded and went back to her work as RJ returned to his duties, but the shadow of Dai Shi hung heavy on his mind. But the kiss between him and Casey weighed heavier on his heart, as he watched Casey work with a sigh.


	4. …Don’t forget to answer it

**Author:** Sparta

**Title:** Pride of the Urban Jungle

**Pairings:** RJ & Casey (Main) Theo & Lilly Dom & Fran (a few others might make an appearance too so keep your eyes peeled)

**Rating:** R

**Categories:** Slash/Mpreg

**Series: **Parenthood

**Genres:** Action/Adventure, Mystery, Crime, Romance, Tragedy, Hurt/Comfort

**Crossovers:** Jungle Furry/Lightspeed Rescue/Wild Force/Ninja Storm/VR Troopers

**Disclaimer:** I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings:** Slash, Death, Mayhem, Past Abuse, Stalking, Femslash, Male rape, torture, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning

**Chapters:** 4/?

**Completed:** No

**Summery: **Casey was a nobody Cub until he was chosen to be a Ranger, now he must deal with saving the world but could his painful past with Jarrod Aka Dai Shi put his future with RJ and his team in dander.

**Chapter Summery: **After Master Mao's tribute, Casey & RJ act on their feeling but was it the right thing to do?

**Authors Notes: **

_**Epp used - **__mine_

…Don't forget to answer it

_Walking though the forest Casey found himself very lost and very confused all Casey knew was that his instincts were pushing him on. As he forced himself on a commotion in the distance got louder and louder, as he approached a clearing he saw what was going on. Master Mao was being attacked by two others, Casey went to help but found he couldn't help. _

_Yelling out Casey's heart froze as the two men turned to face him, one was Jarrod dressed in a black and gold armour. The evil look on his face made Casey's blood freeze, the other was RJ but he wasn't the RJ Casey had kissed. His eyes glowed purple and the look on his face was predatory as he growled at Casey. _

_With a mighty howl Casey watched in horror as between them RJ and Jarrod tore Master Mao apart. _

Casey woke with a thump as he hit the floor, disorientate and soaked in sweat it took a few minutes for Casey to get his bearings. Realising he had fallen out of his hammock, with a sigh Casey got to his feet and pulled on his training uniform.

Grabbing a bowl of cereal Casey sat on the window seat and watched the rainfall outside.

'_Perfect weather for a funeral isn't it Cub?'_

'_Tell me about it'_

'_What's wrong Cub?'_

'_it's my fault, all of this wouldn't of happened if I'd kept my mouth shut then maybe Master Mao would be alive'_

Sighed Casey in defeat.

'_And you would never have kissed RJ?'_

Asked Iger as Casey growled at her making her growl back, slamming down his bowl Casey hit the practice mat but Casey couldn't settle. His mind was still a mess of emotions as he tried to follow Iger's teachings.

'_You are exhausting yourself Cub, switch back to your water training it always seems to calm you more'_

'_Yes Iger' _

Casey found little pease from his nightmares but at least he could focus once again, but he didn't notice he was being watched by RJ from his room.

'_He__'__s hurting pup, he still blames himself for it__'_

'_I know, but I'll make sure he's ok'_

Casey was sat on the stairs drinking his water when Lilly got up; she carried her toast down to where Casey was sat. She sat beside him in silence and nibbled on her toast before offering him a slice, smiling weakly Casey took it before she spoke up.

"Casey can I ask you something?" asked Lilly

"As long as it's not about RJ" huffed Casey as Lilly looked at him.

"It wasn't but I'll ask about that later, what I wanted to ask was about you. I've noticed a few things about you since you became one of us," said Lilly as Casey looked at her.

"Like what?" asked Casey

"Well you kind of talk to yourself or sit around blushing, I've also seen you when you train it's like your being tutored but your styles like nothing I've seen before," said Lilly as Casey did blush.

"Lill can I ask you something before I answer that?" asked Casey as Lilly nodded

"When you found your spirt how old were you?" asked Casey as Lilly looked surprised but answered.

"I was about eight years old; I was camping with my family when I got lost. I was lost for about three days and I thought I was going to die when I saw my spirt. She towered over me and looked after me before she led me back to my family, after that Master Mao came and I was recruited to Pai Zhuq," said Lilly proudly as Casey nodded.

"I was born with mine," said Casey as Lilly looked shocked.

"Yeah and she's a powerful mother, she's been with me guiding me since I was a kid. I was about ten years old when she started talking to me, it freaked me out it's only recently that she's made herself physically known to me" said Casey as Lilly looked completely shocked as Casey pointed in front of them, Lilly jumped at the tiger before her.

'_Ah dear Cheater it is an honour to meet you finally'_

Said Iger with a bow as Lilly watched on as Iger paced back and forth in front of her.

"So…"

"She's been looking out for me for forever," said Casey with a shrug as Iger came to rest at his side, Casey stroked her head as Lilly watched on stunned.

"Lill?"

"Sorry Casey it's just most Pai Zhuq student, hell most Master too can't speak to let alone argue with their spirt. For most of us they are our guide and that's it, Master Mao was right though you are something special" said Lilly as she hugged Casey and lent over to stroke Iger's head.

RJ who'd been watching from the balcony above was shocked and stunned, as Howler took his wolf form and rising up on his back legs lent against the banister.

'_I told you he was special pup, you both have a destiny__'_

"What destiny? You keep going on about it," Growled RJ as Howler sighed and took off returning with a scroll in his mouth dropping it at RJ's feet.

"The Animaran Prophecy of Balance?" asked RJ as Howler nodded

'_Read it Pup it might sound familiar' _

Laughed Howler as he as settled on the couch with his head on his paws, RJ sat on the bar stool by the breakfast bar. Meanwhile back on the stairs Casey had a question to ask.

"Iger"

'_Yes Cub' _

Came an almost sleepy reply from Iger who was stretched out on the step above them.

"you know when we did the whole Megazord thing?"

'_yes Cub'_

"for you does that feel like how I feel when your talking to me?" asked Casey as Lilly looked confused.

'_Yes Cub. To me being the Megazord and having you inside my head, is the same as having me inside of your head__'_Laughed Iger as she pawed at Casey's head making Lilly laughed too.

'_Too much gel Cub, way too much__'_laughed Iger as she wiped her paw on Casey's uniform.

"That I can agree with my dear tiger," laughed RJ as he finally joined them making Casey and Lilly jump.

"We need to talk Casey but not now, at this time we need to be heading off back to Pai Zhuq" said RJ as they agreed and went to get ready.

_**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

Arriving at Pai Zhuq Casey kept his head down and his mouth shut as they walked though the training ground, the area once alive with student was now eerily silent. The Sensei's had taken Casey's earlier advice and had abandoned their academy, heading for one of the others for safety.

Casey, Lilly, Theo and RJ were taken to their own rooms next to each other; Casey was laid back on his bed listening to the rain on the roof above him. A sudden knock on the door made Casey growl, sighing to himself he got up to answer it.

"Hey stranger" said Kelly as she and Josh smiled at him.

"It's been a hell of a ride," sighed Casey as they came inside and sat on the bed next to him.

"You know Master Mao wasn't your fault don't you?" asked Kelly as she put her hand on his shoulder, Casey looked at her in shock.

"It's all over the Academy, nobody blames you. Well except for Ricky and the rest of Jarrod's little group" sighed Kelly as Casey winced

"Yeah we all heard about that too" said Josh with a shrug as Casey nodded, as they caught up Casey felt a little better when there was another knock at his door.

Casey got up to answer it and was surprised to find RJ stood shyly at his door, the usual confident and hyper RJ was gone and a quite, shy and unsure man stood before Casey.

"Can we talk?" asked RJ as he saw the two young Cubs sat on RJ's bed.

"Yeah" said Casey quietly as RJ came inside and watched as Kelly and Josh said their goodbyes. The room was silent as Casey sat on the bed putting space between him and RJ.

"I'm sorry," said RJ as Casey looked at RJ who had his head buried in his hands.

"I should never have kissed you, your one of my Cubs and for whatever reasons you have your weary of others. This is your business and I won't push it, but know this Casey I do care for you and it is a lot more then I should," said RJ as he looked up at Casey with a smile.

Casey looked for the deception in RJ's words but what he found was only love and respect. Taking RJ's hand Casey gave RJ a weak smile as he lent in and shared a gentle kiss with the Wolf Master.

"I want to but…" Casey was interrupted as RJ kissed him again before RJ pulled him up and led him outside into the rain.

Casey followed RJ confusedly as he hid under RJ's jacket, they walked to the ruins were Casey's life had changed. Casey let RJ sit him on a wooden post, he watched as RJ walked over to a clearing in the woods close by. Casey was stunned as he watched a beautiful pure white wolf walked out and straight to RJ, Casey watched as the wolf let RJ stroke it as it fed from his hand.

Casey watched as RJ got up and was shocked as the wolf followed behind him almost like a puppy, RJ smiled as he came to rest next to Casey before patting his chest making the wolf jump up. What was more surprising was when the wolf sniffed Casey before offering him its paw.

"Casey meet Lunar, she's an Artic Wolf and I have no idea how or why she came here but she did? She was hurt and pregnant, I was about five and she let me close but went for anyone else that came close. It was her who made me wonder about my own spirt, ever since then she's acted like my puppy often growling at Howler my animal spirt" said RJ as Casey looked at him as Lunar leapt down and laid at RJ's feet.

"I saw you and Lilly this morning, I also saw you spirt acting like a mother hen," said RJ as Casey sighed and went to speak but RJ stopped him.

"I always thought I was the only one, I asked a few of the Master's about it and they said it was a rare gift to be ale to speak with my spirt. Not that he ever shuts up now that I do," laughed RJ as Lunar gave out a howl and a growl as a large purple wolf came towards them.

"Casey meet my sprit guide as I call him aka the pain in my ass Howler," laughed RJ as Howler growled at him before turning to Casey.

'_He is a cute one Pup' _said Howler as Iger made herself known as she took a swipe at the Wolf.

'_Back off wolf, he's not yours to play with he is my Cub' _growled Iger as Howler laughed and started play fighting Iger and Lunar.

"Told you he's a pain in my ass," said RJ as Casey laughed.

"Iger's more like a mother hen to me, she's always called me one of her Cubs," said Casey as they watched on.

_**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

The remembrance ceremony was warm, heart felt as student past, and present spoke about a well-loved Master, even past Master's stood among the students. One of which Casey noticed unsettled RJ but Casey said nothing as he listened to RJ speak, but inside Casey felt a great shame.

Not only did he not know Master Mao as the other's did but he still blamed himself for his death, as the crowds left Casey stayed and waited as the eternal flame burnt brightly even in the down pour around him.

"I'm sorry," whispered Casey as he let against the cool stone of the cat spirt statue. Casey jumped as he felt someone wrapping something round him.

"Come on Tiger Cub it's time we get out of the rain before you catch your death" said RJ as he put his jacket over Casey's shoulders, Casey nodded as he smiled weakly at his drenched wolf.

Casey followed RJ back to Casey room, starting to feel the icy cold of the water Casey began shivering uncontrollably. RJ began stripping Casey out of his wet clothing when Casey did something he didn't except. Casey pushed RJ onto the bed and using his weight pinned him to it, kissing him roughly, Casey started stripping RJ.

"Casey" said RJ as he fought against his feeling and his wolf spirt.

"Please RJ, I don't want to be alone anymore" whispered Casey as he stopped, as tears rolled down his cheek RJ's heart shattered.

"I'm not rejecting you Cub, but I don't want to rush this," said RJ as he felt Casey become uncomfortable.

"I…want this, I don't want to feel so empty and unloved anymore" said Casey with a sniff as RJ hugged him and fought back Howler's desire to claim him.

"I understand that Case…"

"no you don't Jarrod he was…….well lets just say he nicer in public then private" said Casey as RJ bit his lip to keep from growling as he rubbed his hand up and down Casey's arm.

"Please RJ" sobbed Casey into RJ chest as RJ held him close.

"Ok Cub" said RJ as his emotions broke and despite his common sense's objections, he granted his soon to be mate's wishes.

_**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

It had been about four day's since Master Mao's remembrance and Lilly, Theo and Fran hand noticed a change in RJ and Casey. RJ was no longer the playful eccentric man they'd come to know, instead his was touchy and snapping at them all. Casey on the other hand had been confident for about a day then suddenly he'd become depressed and withdrawn, keeping a more then fair distance from RJ.

Lilly decided she'd had enough of their games she decided to do something about it, after RJ had left for the day with Theo to do the bank drop and the shopping. Lily left Fran to lock up as she headed up to talk to Casey but what she found shocked her more.

She entered the loft to see Casey, bag over his shoulder leaving out the window. Using her sprits speed, she managed to intercept Casey before he took off.

"And where are you going?" growled Lilly as Casey looked shocked.

"Lill don't please," beg Casey making Lilly stop dead, Casey sounded broken almost as she made him sit down.

"Casey what wrong?" asked Lilly as Casey couldn't look her in the face, he'd found in the short time he'd known her that he could never lie to Lilly.

"I slept with RJ," Casey blurted out stunning Lilly

"And?" asked Lilly as Casey winced before dropping his head

"He rejected me, my chosen mate rejected me" sobbed Casey as he felt his heart shatter as he admitted his reality.

"Oh Casey, I'm sorry that's all I can say. That and RJ's going to get my boot up his and his wolf ass" growled Lilly as Casey just looked at her.

"What I swear," said Lilly as Casey dried his eyes on his sleeve.

"So you're running away?" asked Lilly

"No I was going to stay with a friend, I can't stay here Lilly not while RJ won't even look at me let alone speak to me" said RJ with a sigh as Lilly nodded and wrote something down.

"My cell number, yes I bought one finally. Call me anytime and I mean anytime if you need me or just to talk" said Lilly as Casey nodded and took the number, kissing Lilly on the cheek Casey left while Lilly watched with a sigh.

"Right" she said as she rolled up her sleeves

"I'm going to kill myself a wolf," Lilly said to herself with a growl as she headed back into the loft to wait.

About an hour, later RJ and Theo returned to the loft and were met by a none to happy Cheater. Before they could speak, Lilly pointed to the door.

"Theo leave now and don't come back until I call you," growled Lilly as even Theo didn't argue but bolted from the loft.

"You SIT NOW," growled Lilly her eyes briefly flashing gold as RJ felt the compulsion to sit on the floor so he did.

"God RJ we all knew that sometimes you could do stupid things but this is the worst," growled Lilly as RJ looked at her confusedly.

"Casey? Remember red ranger, about 5, 11, cute, male and very in love with you ring a bell," growled Lilly as RJ decided against one of his stupid retorts.

"God RJ what possessed you to sleep with him? And then ignore him completely?" growled Lilly as RJ actually looked ashamed of himself.

"Yeah he told me so?" growled Lilly as she crossed her arms.

"It was at the academy, he begged me until I gave in. I do love him but it was too soon, I'm not upset with him I'm upset with myself for giving in. I messed up," sighed RJ as he buried his head in his hands.

"You bet you ass you did, he gone RJ and I don't think he's planning on coming back. He said he was going too but I don't think so," said Lilly as RJ looked up as her words sank in.

"WHAT" growled RJ as he felt his wolf clawing at his insides wanting to find its mate.

"He's gone RJ and that's all I can say," said Lilly as she left RJ completely stunned and unable to function.

_**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

Casey wondered the empty streets of Ocean Bluff as he wondered about his next move.

"I've been waiting for you to turn up" came a female voice snapping Casey out of his daze, as he realised were he'd walked to.

"Whatever Lin" growled Casey, as the woman didn't budge

"He hurt you that much?" asked Lin as Casey didn't move

"Oh….I'm sorry," said Lin as she hugged Casey.

"Thanks sis" said Casey as she smile and led him inside, Casey smiled as he entered the main room to see a young boy about three years old asleep on the couch.

"He overheard me on the phone to you and refused to go to bed until you arrived," laughed Lin as Casey picked up the little boy.

"Mommy?" asked the little boy as Casey smiled

"Yeah now bed" laughed Casey as the little boy pulled a face but cuddled into Casey's shoulder.

"Night little brother night Lin, Penn say night to Auntie Kaitlin" said Casey as a sleepy voice spoke up.

"Ight anny Kay-in"

_**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

The next morning Fran, Lilly and Theo saw no sign of RJ who was up in the loft feeling sorry for himself, Fran and Theo were confused since nether Lilly nor would RJ say anything about the night before.

"What's with RJ?" Fran as Theo who just shrugged

"I don't know and where's Casey?" moaned Theo

"Casey's got the day off and I'm going out," growled RJ as he stormed passed them.

"If your RJ your not" growled a woman before them.

"And who are you?" growled RJ

"Kaitlin Star editor of Cross World Style" said the woman as she offered RJ her hand.

"Oh and I should mention also I'm Casey's big sister" growled Lin as she crushed RJ's hand and pulled him down to her height.

"I should tear you a new one for what you did to my tiger," growled Lin as her eyes flashed.

"Yeah we know about the Order of the Claw, have done all our lives. Comes with growing up in the Wind Ninja academy, but only Casey's animal spirt ever became an alpha. Most of us are elementals," said Lin with a smile as she made a piece of paper catch fire.

"Now as far as I'm concerned I'm in my rights to make a phone call and see that both my brothers come deal with you, but you mean a lot to my tiger so one more chance. He's at Ocean Ferries he's got a ticket to go home to Mariner Bay, you've got an hour to convince him otherwise" said Lin with a smile as RJ took off running.

"Men can live with them…"

"Can't kick their ass when we want to," laughed Lilly as Lin nodded

"Hell yeah, so how about you fill me on my kid brother over one of your famous Thriller Gorilla pizza's?" laughed Lin as Lilly laughed and got to work.

_**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

Casey was sat on the bench with his son as they waited for their ferry; the little boy swung his legs on the bench as he played with his toy plane.

"Where we go?" he asked Casey with a smile

"Back home to Mariner Bay to see Uncle Carter" said Casey with a smile as his son's face lit up.

"Cool" laughed Casey's son.

"I was hoping we could talk first?" asked RJ from behind them.

"I thought everything was left unsaid after all you're the one avoiding me? I said what I had to back at Pai Zhuq," said Casey with a shrug as he continued to play with his son.

"Mommy who's that?" asked Casey's son

"Mommy?" asked RJ as Casey growled

"Penn meet RJ my boss, RJ meet my son Penn," said Casey as he watched a shocked RJ shake Penn's hand.

"Jarrod?" asked RJ remembering the conversation from the remembrance, Casey just looked at RJ and got up. Picking his son up as he pulled his bag over his shoulder.

"What do you want RJ?" asked Casey as he started walking.

"To say I'm sorry, I was a total ass to you. I let my pride come before your feelings and I'm sorry. I know it's not enough but I just hope it's enough of a start to at least, get you to listen to me?" said RJ as Casey stopped for a minute, before he handed Penn to RJ.

"See that café, you have the time it takes me to eat my breakfast and to feed Penn so don't waste it" growled Casey as RJ nodded.

"His breakfast in the bag, I'm going to get mine," said Casey as he walked away and RJ sighed.

"Looks like if I want to impress your mom I've got to impress you first?" laughed RJ as the smiling little boy nodded.

"Ok then breakfast it is then" laughed RJ as he rooted round in Casey's bag.

A short time later Casey returned with his tray expecting to see RJ and Penn at each other's throats, instead what he found was the mighty Wolf Master and his three year old deep in conversation over which turtle was the best.

"Uhuh wed better all weds better, wed power rangers wule too" laughed Penn as RJ smile

"That I agree with kid that I will give up on," laughed RJ as he encouraged Penn to eat.

"He did not just use the power ranger line on you to win the turtles argument?" asked Casey with a laugh as RJ nodded.

"He loves that argument, just remember he's three" laughed Casey as he sat down.

"So I guess I'd better star talking then? Only thing I can say Casey is that it's up to you now, I could talk myself blue but in the end it's your choice?" said RJ with shrug as he stroked Penn's head making him laugh.

"He's a cute kid, how the hell did Jarrod mange to create something this sweet?" asked RJ with a sigh.

"That parts mine, he just looks like him" said Casey as he pulled out his tickets and put them on the table.

"if I come back I wont be pushing Penn out my life for you, though for his safety he live with my sister for now he's still my son" said Casey as RJ nodded.

"We can do that, I'd love to teach this one to make pizza's" laughed RJ as Penn smiled and nodded.

"I also don't want to go backwards, we slept together it happened and I'm glad it did. We can go slow but please don't just stop it," said Casey as RJ nodded and took his hand.

"I won't just give me a chance to get used to this, but I will look after you and Penn if you give me a chance to," said RJ as Casey nodded and lent over to kiss RJ.

"Icky Momma don't" complained Penn loudly making Casey blush and RJ laugh.

"Come on kido it's time to go," said Casey as he picked up Penn and RJ looked confused.

"I'm gathering you met Lin my sister?" asked Casey as RJ nodded

"Thought so, if she's still at JKP tell her hi and I'll call her. RJ my tickets are only for the week, I was going to see my brother Carter in Mariner Bay while things here cooled off before I called you and made a decision. I'll be back in a week and I'll call.

it's been sometime since Penn's seen his uncle and with everything that's happened lately we both need the break" said Casey as RJ looked relived, RJ smiled and walked them to the freely making sure he saw them off before heading back to JKP. He knew that no matter what there was going to be questions to answer.

_**A/N: **__Yes, I know that them sleeping together was a little rushed but the idea was it was in grief and I've seen that happen before. _

_Have you guessed who Casey's big brother is and why he's so eager to live up to his name? _

_And before I get asked about it, __Kaitlin Star is from VR Trooper and I'll explain how later. _


	5. Spirt of the Tiger, but the foresight

**Author:** Sparta

**Title:** Pride of the Urban Jungle

**Pairings:** RJ & Casey (Main) Theo & Lilly Dom & Fran (a few others might make an appearance too so keep your eyes peeled)

**Rating:** R

**Categories:** Slash/Mpreg

**Series: **Parenthood

**Genres:** Action/Adventure, Mystery, Crime, Romance, Tragedy, Hurt/Comfort

**Crossovers:** Jungle Furry/Lightspeed Rescue/Wild Force/Ninja Storm/VR Troopers

**Disclaimer:** I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings:** Slash, Death, Mayhem, Past Abuse, Stalking, Femslash, Male rape, torture, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning

**Chapters:** 5/?

**Completed:** No

**Summery: **Casey was a nobody Cub until he was chosen to be a Ranger, now he must deal with saving the world but could his painful past with Jarrod Aka Dai Shi put his future with RJ and his team in danger.

**Chapter Summery: **Casey needs help but he feels that RJ feeling for him are why he's holding him back_._

**Authors Notes****: **

_**Epp used - **__Sigh of the Tiger ___

Spirt of the Tiger, but the foresight of a Lemming

As the week passed slowly for RJ, life became a living hell for RJ without his mate. After finally sitting down with Lin and Lilly RJ got an idea of what was going on in Casey's life at the moment, thought RJ found that though Lilly knew quite a bit about Casey. She didn't know the full story and Lin wasn't about to tell him it, RJ had a feeling that if he wanted to find out more he'd have to talk to Casey's older brother Carter.

RJ was lost in his thoughts as he prepared Pizza's for the day, so when Lilly came in he jumped.

"RJ if you don't go now you'll be late for picking Casey up" said Lilly as RJ looked at the clock and panicked.

"Shit, Lilly can you handle things?" asked RJ as he took off his apron and gave it to her.

"Yes now go get you're Tiger and bring him home," said Lilly as she shooed RJ out of the kitchen.

_**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 **_

RJ just pulled into the Ferry Port as he spotted Casey and Penn getting off, grabbing the gift off the backseat of the Jeep RJ rushed over to he mate. Pulling Casey in to a hug Penn pulled a face as RJ kissed Casey.

"How was Mariner Bay?" asked RJ with a smile as they walked to the Jeep.

"Quieter now that the Rangers dealt with the problems" laughed Casey as he put his bag into the backseat before settling Penn in.

"Oh by the way this is for you pup," said RJ as he passed a small stuffed purple wolf to Penn.

Taking it Penn looked the wolf over and after a quick shake; he hugged the stuffed toy as if his life depended on it.

"My Wolfie, ank you daddy" said Penn taking RJ and Casey by surprise.

"I do wong mommy?" asked Penn as he saw the look on Casey's face.

"No pup, it's just what makes you think I'm your daddy?" asked RJ

"Mommy's Tiger said so, she say my real daddy's bad new daddy good. you love mommy, my mommy love you, So you daddy" said Penn with a laugh as he played with the stuffed toy unaware of the smile on Casey and RJ's face, or the face that they were now holding hands.

'_Looks like you__'__ve finally found your Pack Pup__'_

'_Yeah and I__'__m going to fight hard to keep them Howler__'_

Casey smiled at RJ who he knew was deep in conversation with his spirt, since after all he's been the same way since Penn had called RJ Daddy.

'_He__'__ll make a fine father Cub, just let him and Penn get together__'_

'_I__'__m counting on it Iger__'_

"Come on guys it's time to head home, so Penn what would you say to a Pizza?" asked RJ as he slipped into the drivers seat.

"PIZZA YA, can we mommy?" asked and excited Penn as Casey smiled.

"Yeah baby we can" said a happy Casey as he smiled at RJ.

The drive back to JKP was a relaxing one for Casey, his short break away and long chat with Carter had explained a few things. Though he hadn't yet explained being a Ranger to him, Casey knew he'd have to soon.

_**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

RJ chuckled to himself as he watched Fran and Lilly corner Casey and coo over Penn, who was truly petrified of the two overbearing women. Silently though RJ was glad today was Theo's day off, the Jaguar Ranger still didn't know about him and Casey. RJ also had the feeling Theo still had some doubts about Casey's leadership abilities, that would only be made worse if he found out Casey was sleeping with their Master.

"Right ladies as fun as it is watching my dear Pup as he protects his mother, Fran you need to prepare for the rush while Lilly your need up in the loft training in five" said RJ as Lilly smiled as he picked up Penn and carried him up to the Loft.

Casey smiled as RJ pointed out parts of the Loft to an excited little boy, but Casey was confused when they headed to Lilly's room but it was no longer Lilly's room. It was painted in a jungle scene with the Wind Ninja and the Pai Zhuq Temples painted on two walls with a red tiger on the centre wall.

"Wow…"

"Yeah, turns out RJ a pretty good artist," said Lilly as she came in.

"But…"

"No buts Case, if you'd told me you were a mom I would have given up my room sooner" said Lilly as she punched Casey on the arm.

"You can expect a boy his age to sleep in the hammocks?" said Lilly as she smiled at Penn making him blush and hide his face in RJ's shirt.

"Ah sooo cute are you sure he's yours?" asked Lilly as Casey shot her a look

"Yes he's our now training you two and no arguing" said RJ in his best Masters voice making Penn laugh and clap.

"Come on Penny now it's time to watch mommy and auntie Lilly get their butts kicked by me," laughed RJ as Penn laughed with him clapping as they walked.

_**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

Penn giggled as he watched RJ kick Casey and Lilly's butts as they a fool of themselves, but Penn laughed the most when a smug acting RJ tripped over his own feet. RJ gave Penn a fake hurt look as he scooped the three-year-old up into his arms, before they both sat down in RJ's chair.

"RJ you've got to teach me something?" whispered Casey as he knelt down at RJ's side, kissing Penn on the cheek automatically as the little boy wiped it on his sleeve.

"Icky Mommy"

"I just did Casey now I'm on break" said RJ as he turned on the TV to a kid channel that was showing reruns of Samurai Pizza Kats, pulled Penn closer to him he smiled as Penn laughed at the brightly coloured cartoon characters.

"No you've got to teach me more, it's overuse that Theo and Lilly are way ahead of me" said Casey with a sad sigh that pulled on RJ's heart strings.

"Ok" said RJ as he put his chair upright much to the objection of Penn, because now Casey was in the way of his cartoons.

"But if we do this, you have to do whatever I say that's the only way this works?" said RJ as Casey swallowed hard but agreed.

"Rub my shoulders," said RJ unexpectedly as he put his chair back into the laid out position as Penn settled back down.

"Like right now?" asked Casey confusedly as he watched the entrance to JKP, after all Casey didn't want Theo to walk in on him.

"Yeah"

"OK" said Casey as he did as RJ had asked.

Casey was still a little unsure of his older mate, after all, it had only been a week since they had made their pease and started their relationship and most of that time had been spent apart. It was only now that Casey was testing the water but he still wasn't sure how the other namely Theo would reaction to Casey being caught with RJ.

Lucky or unlucky depending how you looked at it Casey was given the break he wanted, Camille was attacking a local history museum and the sound of the alert woke Penn up with a startle making him cry.

"Shhhhhh Penny, sorry did the nasty alarms wake you up?" asked RJ as he stroked Penn's head, as Penn sniffed and nodded.

"Sorry baby go back to sleep" said RJ as he settled Penn down and turned on the TV as his heat froze.

'_Camille what have you done'_

Said RJ to himself but showing none of this to his Rangers.

"Ah yes the old museum heist typical, go get her and be ready for anything I'll call Theo" yelled RJ as Casey and Lilly raced out of the loft.

"Because you'll need it, my sister always was a feisty one," sighed RJ to himself as he called for Theo to join the other Rangers.

"Come on Penny I think someone needs a sleep?" said RJ as the little boy started to squirm in his arms.

"Come on if you nap I'll let Howler nap with you deal?" asked RJ as the sleepy boy nodded, as RJ carried him into his room.

Emerging a few minutes later RJ headed straight to his room, as the sounds of the battle was drowned out by the memories of another. The battle with Dai Shi had claimed so many lives and ruined so many more. RJ pulled out a box from under his bed and sighed; pulling out a box RJ hadn't opened in more then a long time.

Opening it slowly he was almost afraid of what was inside, with great care he pulled out three baby blankets one in purple, one in green and one in grey. Each embossed with the emblems of the shark and the penguin.

RJ remembered as if it was yesterday as he the only six years old, watched as his older sister was dragged off never to be seen again. RJ was lost in thought when suddenly the sounds of the battle coming to an end filled the Loft.

RJ once again hid the contense of the box as he returned to his chair just as Theo, Lilly and Casey arrived. That's when RJ noticed something about his chair wasn't right.

"I think you broke my chair?" said RJ to Casey as he arrived referring back to the kicking RJ had administered earlier.

"Forget the chair I need more training" said Casey in a typical teenage manner, RJ smiled at the fact that despite the short time they'd known each other. It was often forgotten that Casey was still only 18 year old; smiling RJ grabbed the screwdriver he kept handy and gave it to Casey.

"Fix my chair," said RJ as Casey looked shell shocked

"But"

"Remember whatever I say," said RJ as Casey sighed and stripped out of his training uniform, before turn RJ beloved chair upside down and being his work.

RJ disappeared with Theo and Lilly before he returned with his Yoga mat, placing it close to Casey he walked over to his mate and after stealing a quick kiss he settled down to meditate. The silence was calm and settled between then, as only the odd grunt from Casey as he worked intruded it until Casey was done sometime later.

"There it's fixed and my forearms will never be the same again," said Casey as he missed the smile spread across RJ face.

"where's Theo and Lilly?" asked Casey as he suddenly realised that he and RJ had been alone for quite a while, as he approached RJ to steal a quick kiss from his older mate.

"I sent them to check on Fran," said RJ from his mat as Casey went back to righting the chair.

"And Penn?" asked Casey as he realised he hadn't seen his son in a while.

"I put him down to sleep after you two took off to fight Camille, he's all tooked up in his warm bed with Howler keeping watch over him" said RJ as Casey smiled.

"Your just a big softie when it comes to my son aren't you RJ?" laughed Casey as RJ nodded.

"That I am but don't let it get out, I have a reputation to up hold" laughed RJ as Casey laughed too.

"Ok so maybe now we can get some one on one training?" asked Casey as RJ smiled as he got up.

"Yeah" said RJ as Casey smiled until RJ spoke again.

"Why don't you wash my Yoga mat?" said RJ as he picked up his mat and shuddered

"I think theses something growing on it?" said RJ as he saw the change in his Tiger.

"Wash your Yoga mat?" growled Casey

"Remember anything I say," said RJ calmly though Howler was growling at him in his head.

'_I know you care for him Pup but isn't this pushing him?'_

'_Trust me Howler I know what I'm doing'_

'_I hope so Pup for your sake, the Tiger isn't a patient soul' _

RJ watched as Casey stormed off muttering under his breath about an overbearing, slave-driving wolf.

_**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 **_

Casey growled to himself as he filled a bowl with water, in his anger Casey missed the small whirlpool forming in the bowl of water before him.

'_Calm yourself Cub, unless you wish to start a storm in a tea cup?__'_

Growled Iger as Casey saw the whirlpool in the bowl and stopped.

'_I thought RJ cared for me Iger, but it seems he__'__d rather treat me as slaves then train me. What did I do to upset him again?__'_

Casey sighed as he worked to clean and dry RJ's Yoga mat, barely paying attention as RJ guided him on from his chair or as Lilly and Theo joined until the Monster Alert went off making Casey growl.

"You see RJ we've been wasting time, come on guys lets go" growled Casey as he threw down RJ's mat before taking off to the fight.

'_He truly is the spirt of the Tiger Pup, why do you push him so much. A Tiger is not a tame beast; the human can only hold her within for so long' _

'_Be patient Howler he has to see for himself before he can learn anything'_

'_If you say so Pup, if you say so'_

RJ just shook his head and he got up, picking up his Yoga mat, he carried it up to his room to hang over the banister. Sitting on his bed for a second RJ spoke to Howler again.

'_Do you really think I__'__m pushing him too much?__'_

'_Not too much but too soon Pup, your Cub is just learning to trust you. He feels betrayed by your actions, tread carefully Pup__'_

"Mommy? Daddy?" came a little voice from downstairs.

"Hey baby, Mommy's just gone out," said RJ as he went down and picked up Penn smiling as the little boy cuddled into his shoulder.

"Come on Penn lets get some Pizza," said RJ as they headed down to JKP, but what RJ saw made him growl.

"Looks like I'll be talking to your Auntie Lill and Uncle Theo later, about abandoning their duties" said RJ as he sat Penn on the table beside him as he rolled out the dough.

"Oh hey RJ is Theo or Lilly around?" asked a very messy Fran as Penn laughed.

"Auntie Fran all messy"

"Yes she is Penn, sorry Fran their all out on an errant I can help if you want?" asked RJ as Fran shook her head.

"No you've got Penn to look after, Casey would be upset if he came back and found you working and Penn on his own" said Fran with a smile as she left.

'_That girl needs a raise Pup' _

Said Howler as he appeared at RJ's side so he could lick the tomato sauce off Penn's cheek, sometimes it paid to play the pet in Howler' mind. Especially if it got him, sneak food and petted by Penn.

"That I will agree with," said RJ as he just shook his head at his wolf spirt as Penn tossed him some cheese.

"Come on Penny lets go eat this before your Mommy comes home," said RJ with a smile as he picked up the little boy and the pizza.

"Yes Daddy" giggled Penn as he stole a slice of pepperoni making RJ smile.

_**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

It was about half an hour later that Casey came storming back into the Loft, Penn had long since fallen asleep in RJ's arms covered in pizza. On seeing the look on Casey's face the protective side of RJ's instincts made him tighten his grip on Penn.

"OK YOU WANTED YOUR ME TO RUB YOUR SHOULDER….I DID, YOU WANTED YOUR CHAIR FIXED….IT'S FIX. I EVEN WASHED YOUR REEKY YOGA MAT.

NOW ENCASE YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED I'VE BEEN GETTING MY TIGER TAIL KICKED ALL OVER THE CITY, WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO TRAIN ME?" growled Casey as Penn rubbed his eyes and looked up at him.

"Mommy?"

"Shhhhhh go back to sleep baby, your mommy's a little upset with me" said RJ as he stroked Penn's hair until he went back to sleep.

"You've got the spirt of the tiger alright but the foresight of a Lemming," laughed RJ but the look on Casey's face made him think twice.

"listen now that we know what kind of beast your up against, I've got just the plan…..scrub the floor" said RJ as he put Penn down on his chair and handed Casey a cloth, growling Casey grabbed RJ.

"JUST BECAUSE I HAD FEELING FOR YOU DOESN'T MEAN I'M YOUR SLAVE, IF THIS IS HOW IT'S GOING TO BE THEN I WANT OUT RJ" growled Casey as he pushed RJ back and went to walk away. Suddenly RJ wasn't so sure his plan was a good one as he tried to save his relationship before his tiger walked out on him.

"We had a deal whatever I say?" said RJ nervously as he watched Casey stop and come at him with anger in his eyes. Snatching the clothe RJ watched Casey get stuck into his duties.

The atmosphere in the Loft could be cut with a knife; Casey was shooting RJ dirty looks as he got on with his cleaning. RJ hated that his mate was angry with him, but if Casey was ever to learn he need to think for himself.

Casey continued his duties as the attack alert sounded and Theo and Lily joined them, Lilly spoke up as Theo noticed Penn sleeping in RJ's chair.

"Come on Casey" said Lilly

"No Casey has to stay and finish the floor," said RJ as the Rangers looked shocked.

"Really?" asked Lilly

"Yeah" said RJ as Casey growled throwing down his clothe.

"RJ we're under attack, if I don't help them they could be destroyed?" growled Casey as RJ stood his ground.

"Then they will be destroyed" said RJ as even Howler had something to say.

'_A little harsh Pup, even for you__'_

Growled Howler as he walked by and settled down in front of RJ's chair, as the Rangers went off to fight. It wasn't long later Casey finished his duties and decided to deal with RJ.

"You know what forget this, I asked you to train me and you turn me into your servant. Now my team need me and I'm scrubbing the floor, maybe getting involved with you was a bad idea," growled Casey as RJ stopped him.

"Hey man you asked me to train you, and I have" said RJ with a smile on his face just making Casey's anger rise.

"HOW?" growled Casey as he felt his control over the tiger slipping.

"BY FIXING YOUR CHAIR?" growled Casey as RJ hit out and Casey reacted to counter the attack.

"See you used the screwdriver motion to catch the punch" said RJ as Casey's anger faded as he saw what RJ was teaching.

RJ guided Casey thought his teachings until his mate pulled him close and kissed him.

"So we still ok?" asked RJ as he stroked Casey's arm

"Yeah, I'm sorry I guess I…….well I don't know what I was feeling I just didn't want to go back to were Jarrod took me" said Casey as RJ nodded.

"I'm sorry I pushed so hard without telling you, but you need to lean this yourself. Now I believe that you have a team that need you?" said RJ as Casey kissed him again before taking off but he stopped.

"What about the whole shoulder rub thing how does that help?" asked Casey

"Oh that doesn't I just slept funny last night," said RJ as Casey laughed before leaving.

RJ smiled as he walked over to his chair, after a quick scratch behind the ear for Howler he picked up Penn.

"Daddy?" said Penn as he rubbed his eyes and looked up at RJ.

"Come one Penny we're going out when Mommy gets back, we're going out for ice cream with auntie Fran" said RJ as suddenly Penn became more awake.

"Yeah ice cream, yeah Daddy love you," laughed the hyperactive little boy as he hugged RJ.

"Cool so lets get you washed and dressed then," laughed RJ as he put Penn down and watched as he ran to his room.

_**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

The battle was over and the Rangers were on their way back, as RJ sat Penn on the counter as he helped Fran clear up.

"That went well," said Fran as she closed up JKP as the Rangers arrived.

"Now you show up, how convenient" said Fran as Theo and Lilly looked shamed.

"Yeah we we're a little busy" said Theo as RJ shook his head and joined them.

"Not so busy you and Lilly couldn't lend a hand," said RJ as he almost slipped on the crap on the floor.

RJ watched as Casey went to Penn before he dropped the news that he, Penn, Casey and Fran we're going for Ice Cream while Lilly and Theo cleared up.

"Come on Fran I think you can lend my shower to clean up" said RJ with a smile as he showed her upstairs.

Leaving Fran to it RJ headed back down until he found Casey sat on the floor in the gym area, RJ headed over to his mate.

"Hey"

"Hey"

"RJ I'm sorry, I never meant to compare you to Jarrod….."

"I know why you did Case, but I'm glad to know that despite all that crap I've given you we're still together," said RJ as he held up Casey hand and kissed it.

"Yeah, you do know I'd never really leave you?" asked Casey as RJ nodded.

"I couldn't live without you, so how about we chalk this up to experience and we move on?" asked RJ as Casey kissed him.

"Come on lets go rescue Penn before he spills all our secrets to Theo" laughed RJ as he took Casey had as they walk down to JKP.


	6. Make a date

**Author:** Sparta

**Title:** Pride of the Urban Jungle

**Pairings:** RJ & Casey (Main) Theo & Lilly Dom & Fran (a few others might make an appearance too so keep your eyes peeled)

**Rating:** R

**Categories:** Slash/Mpreg

**Series: **Parenthood

**Genres:** Action/Adventure, Mystery, Crime, Romance, Tragedy, Hurt/Comfort

**Crossovers:** Jungle Furry/Lightspeed Rescue/Wild Force/Ninja Storm/VR Troopers

**Disclaimer:** I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings:** Slash, Death, Mayhem, Past Abuse, Stalking, Femslash, Male rape, torture, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning

**Chapters:** 6/?

**Completed:** No

**Summery: **Casey was a nobody Cub until he was chosen to be a Ranger, now he must deal with saving the world but could his painful past with Jarrod Aka Dai Shi put his future with RJ and his team in danger.

**Chapter Summery: **RJ tries to make amends with Casey and decides to give him the day off so they can go on a date but Camille has other ideas.

**Authors Notes: **

_**Epp used - **__Mine_

Make a date

Ocean Bluff was pretty quite that morning as RJ awake with the dawn light, smiling to himself as he remembered that Casey had joined him the night before. Ever since RJ had pushed Casey to far their relationship had become a little distant, so when Casey had crawled into his bed complaining of nightmares RJ wasn't going to push him away.

"Morning" said Casey with a stretch as RJ lent down and kissed him.

"Hope you've not made plans for today?" asked RJ as he got up leaving Casey confused.

"RJ?" asked Casey as he followed his mate into the bathroom, pulling off the clothes he was wearing he jumped into the shower with his mate.

RJ chuckled as he pulled his tiger against his body; kissing Casey passionately, RJ distracted his young mate as his hand travelled down Casey's body. Gripping Casey hard member he began working Casey up into a blur of arousal, as Casey's body exploded with RJ's name on his lips the older wolf couldn't help but smile.

After a bit more fooling around in the shower and finally some real clearing RJ and Casey emerged from the bathroom, Casey shot RJ a dirty but playful look as the Wolf Master just went about as usual. Sitting down to breakfast Casey finally voiced his question again.

"What have you got planned RJ? I was planning to spend sometime with Penn since he's back staying with Lin again," said Casey from the table as RJ made his coffee and joined him.

"Penn is fine Lin is taking him out for the day, so I figured we could spend sometime together," said RJ with a shrug as Casey realised RJ was trying to make an effort to be with him.

"Ok so where are you taking me then?" asked Casey as he played on his boyish nature making RJ growl.

"Nice try" said RJ as he kissed Casey.

"it's a surprise meet me outside in about an hour and dress cute" said RJ with a smile as he put his plates in the sink before head down to open up, Casey just sighed as he went back to his food.

_**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 **_

As requested an hour later Casey was stood outside, dressed in blue jean, trainers and a black/red T-shirt with a wolf and Tiger on the front. Checking his watch for the 100th time Casey sighed, he was about to head back in when RJ appeared with a picnic basket in hand.

"A picnic?" asked Casey as he tried to hide his smile.

"I though it would be a good chance to sit down and talk, enjoying each others company and the world around us" said RJ as Casey put his arm round RJ's waist and hugged him.

"I love that idea," said Casey as they packed up the Jeep headed off toward the forest around Pai Zhuq.

RJ smiled as he watched Casey who was laid back with his bare middle showing, as they pulled into the parking RJ lent over and kissed Casey enjoying the few minutes they spent together.

"Come on I know the perfect spot," said Casey as RJ smiled

"Lead on oh great Tiger" laughed RJ as Casey blushed.

'_He's trying Cub, it's a start'_

'_I know Iger, I'm enjoying it too'_

After a walk of a few minutes hand in hand they arrived at a spot RJ and Casey had enjoyed in the past, sitting down Casey made a beeline for a small patch of sunlight. RJ watched with interest as Casey pulled off his top, put on his sunglasses and laid back to enjoy the sunlight. RJ continued to unpack unaware that he and Casey were being watched.

Once he was unpacked, RJ joined his Cub who had disappeared into a nearby stream, anticipating Casey love of the water he'd packed their swimming things. Hitting the water beside Casey RJ began to splash his mate mercilessly; suddenly a rustling in the trees put them both on guard.

"What a sickeningly sweet sight" cackled Camille as she walked down to where their clothing was.

"What's wrong missing this?" asked Camille as she held up Casey's Morpher, with an evil cackled Camille summoned the Rinshi who then attacked RJ and Casey.

As RJ fought the Rinshi Casey was more focused on Camille and his Morpher, but Camille anticipated this and used the Rinshi to distract Casey as they brought RJ to his knees. However, Casey had a trick up his sleeve as he summoned Iger to attack Camille; she was caught by surprise as Casey's Morpher was knocked from her hand.

Screeching in pain as Iger bit down hard on her wrist, Camille drew her weapon and attacked Iger injuring her. As she did Casey gave out a blood-curdling scream before dropping to the ground in pain.

"CASEY" yelled RJ as the Rinshi held him back.

"Don't worry we need him too" cackled Camille as she picked up Casey's limp body before disappearing.

'_Oh Cub I'm sorry'_

Sighed Iger before she gave out a screeching roar of pain and blacked out.

_**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

Somewhere back at JKP Theo's Jaguar and Lilly's Cheater appeared out of nowhere in search of their humans, racing though the loft they found their human's in the store cupboards.

"LILLY" yelled Theo as he stood staring down his Jaguar and Lilly's cheater.

"What?" yelled Lilly as she came into the stockroom freezing as she saw her Cheater.

Suddenly on seeing her human Lilly's cheater leapt up and went towards her, biting at her sleeve Lilly found herself being dragged outside. Theo found his jaguar pushing him out the back too.

"Right stop it, what's going on?" growled Lilly as she cheater stopped and looked toward a bush close by, what they saw made them sick.

Iger could barely walk as she hobbled over towards them before collapsing on the ground in front of them, up until then Theo had always believed that their sprits could not and should not be touched. However, seeing Iger on the floor bleeding what looked like real blood to him, he suddenly had to rethink that idea.

"What?" asked Theo as Lilly rushed overt to Iger

"This is Casey's spirt Iger, Casey and RJ must be in trouble," said Lilly as she became frantic, Theo followed Lilly's lead as she and her Cheater helped Iger inside.

_**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

RJ felt like a cage animal as he walked the cell, Casey was in the centre of the cell with RJ's jacket over him. It was plain to see that he was suffering because of not only his own separation from Iger but both their injuries too.

RJ suddenly stopped as he heard the main dungeon doors opening and someone entering. RJ spun round and was stunned into silence as he saw who stood before him, suddenly Jarrod stood back as Howler took over and went for him.

"Silence Mutt" growled Jarrod/Dai Shi as he came inside the cell.

"So you're the one he's take up with, cute when this cub turn out to be the Red Ranger my host was truly exited. So when Camille brought word she had captured you both I thought it was time I found out, why this child excites my host so" said Dai Shi as RJ/Howler attacked, laughing Dai Shi waved his hand throwing RJ against the wall.

"Bring him to the throne room, leave the puppy to play with its tail," laughed Dai Shi/Jarrod as they dragged Casey out leaving Camille and RJ alone.

"Ah the great and powerful Wolf Master, oh how the mighty have fallen and I know your biggest secret," laughed Camille as she stared RJ down.

"What you don't recognise this body after all these years, your sister's still in here," laughed Camille as RJ growled and went for her but couldn't get passed the bars.

"Growl all you like but I doubt you'll get too your precious Casey until after Dai Shi has claimed him" cackled Camille as she left RJ alone.

_**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

Casey was in and out of consciousness until he heard Dai Shi/Jarrod laugh, suddenly becoming very aware of himself and what was going on. Whimpering Casey suddenly realised that he was fully naked and that Dai Shi was stroking him, Casey was having a panic attack as he once again came face to face with his nightmares.

Trying to free himself Casey suddenly realised that his wrists and a collar bound him to Dai Shi's throne. Casey's panic worsened when he realised that he couldn't sense Iger anymore, closing his eyes he knew what was coming next as Dai Shi spoke up.

"ah finally you are awake cub, I must admit that when my host awoke me that day I never thought that sparing you would be worth anything. But now that I have you here and I have the memory of my host, it seems that your quite the obedient one once trained" said Dai Shi as he gripped Casey's member making Casey cringe.

"Please don't," whispered Casey shamefully as Dai Shi laughed; suddenly the throne room door burst open as Howler came bounding in.

Growling at the Rinshi Howler started to tear apart any Rinshi that got in his way, suddenly he tore into Dai Shi in an attempt to protect Casey but as Dai Shi went to get up suddenly, Iger joined them. Taking a chunk out Dai Shi's arm, she bought Howler enough time to break Casey's bindings, getting to his feet Casey found his clothing and after reconnecting his link with Iger, he used her spirt to fight of Dai Shi.

Relying completely on instinct Casey took off though the grand halls of the temple in search of RJ, Howler was ahead as he guided Casey back down to the dungeon.

RJ was sat in the middle of the cell as he used his connect to Howler to free Casey, looking up RJ smiled until he saw the look in Casey's eyes. Standing back, he watched as Casey ripped the cell door off its hinges, daring not to argue with Casey when he and Iger were one he followed behind him as they escaped the dungeon.

As they fought their way free RJ was surprised to see Lilly and Theo fighting their way to them.

"You have a smart Spirt Case," said Theo as he Casey looked up and growled at him.

"I'll explain later lets just get out of here," said RJ, as Theo looked confused as they headed for the forest and the Jeep.

_**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 **_

Later that night after RJ had been treated by Lilly, who had refused to let him move until she'd looked him over. RJ headed to find Casey who had been silent since their return.

"So Jarrod is Dai Shi?" said Casey with a sigh when RJ found him on the balcony of RJ's room.

"You going to be alright?" asked RJ as he hugged Casey

"Yeah" laughed Casey weakly

"I'm going to be great, my worst enemy, the slimy bastard trying to kills us all just had to take the guy of my nightmares has his host. So I'm just fucking dandy" spat Casey as RJ pulled him into his arms.

"I'm not everything I make out to be Casey, I was six years old when the beat war happen" said RJ as Casey looked at RJ

"Yes I'm that old, when a spirt choices a master it stays with that master until a new master is trained. Most takes centuries to find a successor, anyway I had a brother and a sister both older. I don't remember much but the one memory I do have is the day Dai Shi took my sister, she was only 21 and he stole her life and imprisoned her mind in her own body. You've already met her," growled RJ as Casey looked at him.

"Camille?" asked Casey as RJ signed.

"The spirt of the phoenix reduced to what that bitch has made her, so you see we all have our demons to face but as long as were together they can touch us" said RJ as Casey nodded before he shared a kiss with RJ.

"Come on Lilly's going to come looking for us if you don't let her look you over" said RJ as they started walking.

"RJ"

"Yes Case"

"Have you ever wonder why Theo's Jaguar has red sunglasses on?" asked Casey as both men dissolved into laugher as suddenly the world at least for now felt a lot safer, as long as they where together.


	7. Sickness in the blood

**Author:** Sparta

**Title:** Pride of the Urban Jungle

**Pairings:** RJ & Casey (Main) Theo & Lilly (a few others might make an appearance too so keep your eyes peeled)

**Rating:** R

**Categories:** Slash/Mpreg

**Series: **Parenthood

**Genres:** Action/Adventure, Mystery, Crime, Romance, Tragedy, Hurt/Comfort

**Crossovers:** Jungle Furry/Lightspeed Rescue/Wild Force/Ninja Storm/VR Troopers

**Disclaimer:** I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings:** Slash, Death, Mayhem, Past Abuse, Stalking, Femslash, Male rape, torture, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning

**Chapters:** 7/?

**Completed:** No

**Summery: **Casey was a nobody Cub until he was chosen to be a Ranger, now he must deal with saving the world but could his painful past with Jarrod Aka Dai Shi put his future with RJ and his team in danger.

**Chapter Summery: **seeing Jarrod again brings out the worst in Casey getting him injured, but as RJ and the others discover Casey's brother isn't someone to be messed with. 

**Episode Use: **A Taste of Poison

**Authors Notes:**

Sickness in the blood

It had been over a week since RJ and Casey had been saved from Dai Shi's temple, Dai Shi must have taken the hint after his run in with Casey and Iger because he's backed off for now. Though most of the physical injures had been healed Casey's attitude had become a little more closed off toward the other especially RJ.

This had RJ more then a little worried but he knew that asking Casey outright would only make Casey become more guarded, so he did the only thing he could think of he sent Lilly instead. Casey was in the kitchens of JKP grating the cheese for the day's pizzas.

"Sometimes I just can't believe my life, shredding chesses one minutes, shredding evil beasts the next," laughed Casey hollowly as he sensed Lilly as she joined him.

"Hey this whole thing came out of nowhere for you Casey" said Lilly as she knew Casey was aware of why she was there.

"It's got to be Marjory intense, especially for a Cub?" said Lilly as she watched Casey's reaction.

"Well I'm not a Cub anymore so you don't have to worry about me" said Casey with a smile as Lilly signed but before she could speak up Fran yelled though an order.

"One Thriller Gorilla, extra banana" yelled Fran

"Thriller Gorilla, coming right up" yelled Casey as he looks at Lilly confusedly.

"Bananas?" asked Casey before he burst out laughing at Lilly's impression of his lover, suddenly Casey realised he hadn't seen his mate for sometime. Knowing that he was at least a small part responsible for the lack of the Wolf Masters presence, he decided to speak up.

"Were is RJ anyway?" asked Casey making Lilly smile.

"No clue he's been working in the garage for days, I don't want to pry but are things between you two ok?" asked Lilly as Casey sighed.

"He still feels reasonable for us getting captured," said Casey knowing that was only half the story.

"But you two are still together though?" asked Lilly as Casey nodded

"Good I'd hate to be there when you tell Penn you're not with his daddy anymore" said Lilly as Casey laughed

"Nope, no way not even I'm brave enough to do that. He maybe small but Penn can pack quite a kick when he wants," laughed Casey as Lilly looked at him.

"Experience?" asked Lilly

"Not me, my brother Carter got on the wrong side of him and got it in the shin" laughed Casey.

"you get the board I've got the dough" laughed Lilly as she picked up some dough and starts to make the pizza but Casey suddenly get's inspired by his son.

"Oops my bad" said Casey with a playful smile as he flicked flour all over Lilly's top.

"Oh no you didn't" laughed Lilly as she suddenly grabbed a handful of cheese and after stealing Casey's hat she put it on his head, before they knew it the kitchen was a full blown food fight.

Theo wasn't happy when he came to collect the Pizza but was interrupted when their morphers gave off their usual alert.

_**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 **_

Hitting the city centre they were met by five new enemies like nothing they had faced before, first off there was five of them not one and secondly they fought together and with a might like no other. Casey felt it worse then the others as the main cobra like creature called Naja gunned for him, as he brought down it's blades over Casey's chest the pure red-hot pain he felt was so intense that it forced Casey out of his Ranger form.

As Casey's Morpher hit the ground he felt his own body following, putting his hand on the wound Casey felt the dampness as his already red uniform slowly became a darker crimson colour.

"Their too strong we need to regroup" said Lilly as she helped Casey to the feet as he gabbed his Morpher on the way.

Racing to the quarry on the outskirts of the town, far away from the crowds of the city.

"I liked it better when we were fighting them one at a time," groaned Casey as he was feeling the affects of the wound on his chest.

"I feel you there," said Theo as Casey suddenly hit the ground.

"Casey" yelled Lilly as she went to help Casey; suddenly she felt the wetness of Casey's shirt.

"Casey you're bleeding" panicked Lilly as she watched Casey try to get to his feet, suddenly out of nowhere they were attacked as they watched their new enemy and Jarrod joined them.

"Jarrod?" yelled Lilly as Dai Shi smiled evilly at them.

"Yeah it seems evil need company" said Casey with a growl as he got up, suddenly and out of character for Casey the other watched as he went in for the attack.

Matching Dai Shi blow for blow Casey made one major mistake that would cost him; he was fighting with pure anger instead of a clear head. Seeing his chance Dai Shi plunged his clawed hand into the open wound on Casey's chest, as Casey cried out in pain Dai Shi summoned Stingerella forcing the others to watch on as she plunged her poison into Casey's wound.

"Her poison is in your bloodstream it's not fatal but its pain will be punishing," laughed Dai Shi as they left Casey to his pain.

As soon as they were gone, Lilly and Theo raced over to Casey who was already feeling the affects of the poison in his blood, as Lilly comforted Casey Theo reached for his Morpher.

"RJ we need you, Casey's been hit badly with a nasty poison" said Theo before returning to Casey's side.

"RJ's on his way with the Jeep" said Theo as he watched Lilly as she opened Casey's uniform top.

Suddenly she hissed as she saw the full damage done by Dai Shi's new warriors, Casey's chest had been deeply cut from one side of his neck right down to his opposite hip. It was bleeding heavily and from how heavy Casey was breathing Lilly knew the poison, was spreading in Casey's system.

"Hang on Casey RJ's on his way" said Lilly as she tried to comfort Casey.

_**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

It had been three days since Stingerella had infected Casey with her poison, in that time Casey had shown no sign of getting better in fact he was getting worse. The wound on his chest was showing no sign of healing, not to mention Casey's fever was getting higher.

"RJ enough is enough," yelled Lilly as she stormed into the kitchen of JKP.

"Casey getting worse, he needs a doctor and now," yelled Lilly making RJ flinch.

"It's not like I can take any of you to the hospital, being Rangers means you suffer more injures then most people? People would ask questions," said RJ with a sigh as he followed Lilly up to the loft.

"If you don't do something Casey is going to die, the poison may not have been fatal but the with the wound on his chest it's getting worse" said Lilly with a growl making RJ sigh.

"I'll call his sister, she's going too pissed at me" sighed RJ again as he went down stairs to call Kaitlin from his office in JKP.

_**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

The next day for the first time, since JKP had been opened RJ had closed it, due to _**'**__**Staff Sickness**__**'**_in reality RJ was too concerned with Casey's condition to work and Fran was starting to ask questions. So RJ was surprised when he heard a knock at the door of JKP, heading downstairs, followed by Lilly and Theo they were relived to see Kaitlin at the door but what came next surprised them.

As Kaitlin entered the shop she was followed by another, a tall slender male dressed in jeans and a red top. Before RJ could ask his name his fist collided with RJ's jaw, causing RJ to hit the ground hard as a stunned Lilly and Theo watched on. Suddenly out of nowhere, Howler leapt to RJ's rescue but before he could react Iger took him out.

"Heal mutt, this is between your master and I. so your the fucker that put Casey in danger?" growled the man as he stood over RJ with pure anger in his eyes.

"Oh shit," said Lilly as everyone including RJ and the man looked her way.

"Lilly?" asked Theo

"You must be Carter Grayson?" asked Lilly as the man nodded.

"How do you know who he is and why?" asked Theo confusedly

"Captain Carter Grayson MBFD, a decorated hero and part-time superhero" said Lilly as RJ looked confused

"Let me introduce myself Carter Grayson Lightspeed Red Ranger, but more importantly I'm also Casey's older brother and legal guardian," growled Carter as RJ swallowed hard.

"So wanna show me were my brother is?" growled Carter as Lilly nodded and showed them up to the loft, Carter was too pissed off to notice what was around them until he entered RJ room and saw Casey laid in his bed.

Casey was pale and sickly, his pillow was soaked with sweat then he noticed the blood soaked sheets. Pulling open the bandages Carter hissed at the state of the wound on Casey's chest. Turing to Lilly who so far in his mind had been the most trustworthy he spoke.

"What happed?" asked Carter as he held his temper down.

"Dai Shi, the big bad we're fighting just pulled out five of his nastiest creations to deal with us. They call themselves the Five Fingers of Poison; we where out manned and over powered when the leader separated Casey from us. He used his blade on Casey so hard he dimorphed, it wasn't until we retreated to regroup that we saw Casey injuries.

But they didn't give us time to help him, we were attacked and then found out that an ex student of our academy called Jarrod is now the host to Dai Shi…." said Lilly as suddenly Carter growled.

"Jarrod as in Jarrod Zen?" growled Carter as Lilly nodded causing Carter to explode.

"That back stabbing son of a bitch, I should have put him down four years ago…." roared Carter as Kaitlin came in.

"Car?" asked Kaitlin

"It's him the bad guy is that son of a bitch that sired Penn" growled Carter as Kaitlin joined him as Lilly and Theo looked confused.

"Four years ago Jarrod came into Casey's life and ruined it; he beat my brother so badly he was on a ventilator for a week. He left Penn with learning difficulty and I almost lost my job when I beat him down. So believe me when I say our histories are not nice ones" said Carter as he calmed down and sat at Casey's side.

"Right first thing Lin go with them and get me an idea of what's going on? Me I've got a call to make" said Carter as Kaitlin nodded and followed the others.

_**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 **_

Carter finished his call and closed his cell as he sat in JKP's dinning room, RJ watched from the kitchen doorway with a sign before walking over to Carter with a cold drink in hand.

"A pease offering unless you're going to hit me again?" asked RJ as Carter looked up to see the bruise forming on RJ's jaw.

"Sorry about that" said Carter as he took the offering.

"I can understand why you did it, I'm just glad it was me and not Lilly or Theo" said RJ as Cater looked ashamed.

"I knew things were bad between Jarrod and Casey but I never knew it was that bad," signed RJ as he took a swig of his drink.

"It was worse but that's Casey's memories to forget, but I'm telling you this now you ever hurt Case and not even your spirt will find your rotting corpse. I failed Casey once but never again," said Carter with a sigh.

"Not in Casey's mind both he and Penn go on about you all the time" said RJ with a smiled as they fell into a comfortable silence until Lilly joined them.

"Casey's awake and asking after you both" said Lilly as both men rushed upstairs.

Casey was barely conscious as Carter walked into RJ's room, sitting at Casey's side Carter watched.

"Hey Kid" said Carter as he wiped the sweat from Casey's brow.

"Hey" coughed Casey as he tried to sit up but Carter stopped him.

"Don't do that Case," said Carter as Casey coughed again causing Lilly to rush to Casey's side.

"Thanks" said Casey weakly as Lilly smiled at him

"You sure?" asked Lilly as Carter watched the other's as they dealt with Casey.

"He said he's fine leave the guy alone," said Theo as RJ joined them.

"It's freaky that Jarrod turned out to be Dai Shi?" said RJ as he came and sat down at Casey other side.

"Standing up to him sure took a lot of guts," said RJ with a smile until Theo spoke up.

"Or not a lot of brain cells" shot Theo as Carter was about to speak up as RJ got their first.

"Theo I'm ignoring your negative energy" growled RJ as he shot Theo a dirty look.

"Casey I'm working on something that you're going to love, you just power it up with your tiger spirt and it will blow your mind," said a happy RJ.

"Is it dangerous?" asked Lilly with true concern in her voice.

"Casey already has one Mommy he doesn't need two" commented Theo making Carter jump up as Casey looked upset.

"OUT" yelled Cater surprising them all.

"You should think before you open your mouth kid," growled Carter as he pushed passed them to door.

"And for the record Theo, we don't have a mom she's dead" growled Carter as they heard the door to JKP slam.

"I think we should do as he ask, lets give Casey his space and let him rest" said RJ as they left and headed to their rooms.

RJ on the other hand headed down to JKP were he found Carter stood against the kitchen door smoking, walking into the kitchen he put two glasses on the surface and poured out two whiskey's and put one of the glasses in front of Carter.

"Pai Zhuq best 10,000 year matured. To memories we'd all like to forget" said RJ as he raised his glass followed by Carter.

"Can you adapt the bike to my element?" asked Carter unexpectedly

"What?" asked RJ as he watched Carter

"The bike you built, can you adapt it to my element so I can use it?" asked Carter as RJ watched him relieving Carter was being serous.

"Depends on the element," said RJ as Carter held out his hand and RJ chuckled as a flame danced in his hand.

"I'm sure I've seen that before?" laughed RJ as Carter blew the flame out.

"Lin and I are twins so we share an element; it comes in handy when your dealing with fire 24/7" said Carter with a sigh.

"Get some sleep Carter your going to need it, I'll see what I can do in the morning" said RJ as he headed back up to his room as Carter sighed.

_**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

The next morning Carter was up before even RJ, as he hadn't slept the night before, heading to the coffee pot he went to sit on RJ's chair having spoken with RJ about it then night before. As he sat thinking, he wasn't surprised as Kaitlin sat beside him.

"Morning Car, couldn't sleep?" asked Lin with a smile

"Nope, you?" asked Carter as Kaitlin shook her head, suddenly the screens came to life as Carter and Kaitlin watched them.

_**//Red Ranger lets finish what we started, I can take you out single handily// **_

"He asked for a Red Ranger he just didn't say which one," growled Carter as he took off making Lin sigh.

_**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

"So you must be one of the freaks that hurt my brother," growled Carter as he approached the Rinshi un-morphered

"Who are you? Your not who I asked for" growled the Rinshi

"You asked for a Red Ranger you just didn't say which one. Lightspeed Rescue" yelled Carter as once again he found himself engulfed by the bight red second skin he knew all to well.

"Lightspeed Rescue Red Ranger at your service" said Carter as he took his stance.

"I suppose your right, any ranger will do" said the Rinshi as he went from Rinshi to monster in front of him.

"I am Rantipede and you will be history," growled Rantipede as he attacked.

Despite being out of practice, Carter matched Rantipede blow for blow, even if he was the faster of them both. The sand wasn't helping Carter's balance but this was for his brother's pride and honour, suddenly Carter was thrown to the floor and without think Carter called out,

"Rescue Blaster baton mode" with that Carters Baton appeared and helped him to get back on his feet, but still Cater was tiring, as Rantipede seemed to get stronger.

Suddenly out of nowhere, five shots hit Rantipede Square in the chest forcing him backwards; Carter looked around to see a familiar ranger form he hadn't seen in years.

"Hey what's the deal going off on your own Car?" growled Lin as she whacked him on the head.

"She's got a point Carter, we need to talk later" growled Ryan though his visor.

"Ok monster now yelling later, nice to see you too Ry" said Carter as he smiled at Theo and Lilly.

"Think you can work with us?" asked Carter as they nodded.

"Lin if you will" asked Carter as Lin laughed and took her stance

"WE ARE VR" yelled Kaitlin as she went from Kaitlin to VR Trooper quickly.

"Don't ask," said Ryan as Kaitlin joined them, suddenly they where joined by more Rinshi then they liked.

_//Carter I made the changes last night, it's all your//_

"RJ sometimes your worth more then gold" said Carter as he answered RJ radio signal.

"With the fury of fire Strikerider cruse" called Carter as he suddenly found himself covered by Casey's new toy.

_**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

Casey was stunned into silence as watched Carter take his place in the team, Ryan's intervention and his sisters big secret come to light. Suddenly Casey needs to talk to his sister as he curled up tighter on RJ's lap.

"Casey Christian Rhode, what the hell are you doing out of bed with your injures?" came a voice Casey knew well as he cringed.

"Watching my brother and Ryan make more injures for you to heal?" asked Casey as Danna Mitchell came into view.

"Casey?" asked a confused RJ.

"RJ meets my sister in law Danna she's my doctor oh and she's the pink Lightspeed rescue ranger," said Casey as he tried to hide in RJ's chest.

"You and your brother are two of the most stubborn men I have ever met now bed." yelled Danna as Casey ran back to his room, speaking to Iger on the way.

_**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

"You may not have been the one I wanted but destroying you will get me what I want anyway," growled Carter as he delivered the final blow to Rantipede as they regrouped.

"Nice work" said Lilly as she hugged Carter

"Now you will see what you're dealing with," yelled Rantipede as he pulled off the sack on his head and reviled the hideous appearance below.

"Your fear makes me stronger," hissed Rantipede as he grew in size.

"Nice to know something's don't change, looks like I'm sitting this one out" said Carter as the other called their Zords, Kaitlin called the VR Battle cruiser and some how Ryan called the Max Solar Zord leaving Carter alone.

'_Not really Firefly' _

Came a voice from nowhere as Iger came to a stop before Carter with a smiled.

'_My Cub sent me to you__'_

"Then I guess your going my way then?" laughed Carter as he felt something inside change as suddenly he wasn't on the ground but in the cockpit of the Jungle pride Megazord.

"Cool we had to sit down in our Megazord" said Carter with a smile.

"What now?" asked Lilly

"This is your show I'm just here for support," said Carter as he stepped back and let Lilly take the lead on this.

_**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

Casey was sat up in bed when they arrived back after the fight, Lilly went to see Casey laughing as he was being fussed over by Danna.

"Hey Lill"

"Hey Case, having fun?" asked Lilly as Casey huffed

"Lilly meet Danna my sister in law" said Casey as Danna and Lilly shook hands.

"Now the poison is leaving your system you should feel better, don't over do it now I have a brother and brother in law to deal with" laughed Danna as she left Lilly and Casey alone.

"I want to thank you for standing up for me against Theo, Carter hasn't killed him yet?" asked Casey as Lilly shook her head.

"He will wait for it," laughed Casey.

"So should I ask when you two are getting married?" asked Ryan as he and Carter came into the room.

"What no way, Casey's like a little brother to me that's why I worry so much," said Lilly as Carter and Casey smiled.

"That's cool but you do realise we're going to have to treat you like we do our sisters" said Casey as bother him and Carter smiled making Lilly dread saying that.


	8. Rookie in Red

**Author:** Sparta

**Title:** Pride of the Urban Jungle

**Pairings:** RJ & Casey (Main) Theo & Lilly (a few others might make an appearance too so keep your eyes peeled)

**Rating:** R

**Categories:** Slash/Mpreg

**Series: **Parenthood

**Genres:** Action/Adventure, Mystery, Crime, Romance, Tragedy, Hurt/Comfort

**Crossovers:** Jungle Furry/Lightspeed Rescue/Wild Force/Ninja Storm/VR Troopers

**Disclaimer:** I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings:** Slash, Death, Mayhem, Past Abuse, Stalking, Femslash, Male rape, torture, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning

**Chapters:** 8/?

**Completed:** No

**Summery: **Casey was a nobody Cub until he was chosen to be a Ranger, now he must deal with saving the world but could his painful past with Jarrod Aka Dai Shi put his future with RJ and his team in danger.

**Chapter Summery: **Carter see's that Casey's struggling so he steps in with a little help from some old friends, but Carter's unaware that a challenge has been made

**Episode Use: **Mine

**Authors Notes:**

Rookie in Red

Casey wasn't perfect but he was stronger then he had been, with Danna's help he'd managed to clear the poison from his system. But still Carter was worried; while Casey had been recovering, Carter had taken over his duties as Red Ranger while Ryan had taken over in the kitchens. Ryan had quickly become popular bringing in more customers for RJ and more headaches for Carter.

At the end of the day, Carter was worried about how far behind Theo and Lilly Casey was, he was also worried about the lack of respect Theo had for Casey and now himself. Carter wasn't impressed with the local bad guy ether; Jarrod was one thing but after speaking with RJ about Dai Shi Carter was seeing a big problem coming Casey's way. That's why Carter was now stood at the till dressed in a JKP uniform waiting for a very special arrival.

"What are you planning Carter?" asked Lilly as she and RJ joined Carter, who just smiled.

"As good a teacher as you are RJ you're too close to Case, just as I am so I've asked some friends to help out," said Carter as the door went and Carter went to work.

"Welcome to Jungle Karma Pizza, I'm Carter. Laugh Myers and I'll shoot you" said Carter with a smile as several of the past Red Rangers entered JKP, Carter showed them to a table in the back of the room, sitting along side them Jason spoke up.

"So what's up Carter? Your message sounded urgent though it didn't go into depth?" said Jason as Wes, Tommy, Eric, TJ, Cole and Andros agreed. Carter sighed and watched the others as they fussed around the kitchens.

"Look around and tell me what you see?" asked Carter as his fellow Red Rangers looked confused but still looked around.

"I see people eating Pizza while several crazy teenagers race round serving them," said Eric with a grunt.

"See the girl on the till?" asked Carter as they nodded and looked in Lilly's direction.

"Their Yellow Ranger, the snooty one with the Pizza in the corner is Blue, the youngest one working on the counter doing the paperwork that's my brother Casey and their Red Ranger" sighed Carter as Eric chocked on his drink.

"Yeah the crazy hippy is their mentor, but it doesn't help that Casey's only just joined them and is years behind them. Theo their Blue Ranger has no respect for Casey, Lilly the Yellow still thinks Case is a baby and well RJ's to close to Case to help him really" sighed Carter as he looked up at Jason.

"They are at each other throats constantly, Casey is just trying to fit in and he's getting killed. It also doesn't help that the host of the new big bad is Casey worst nightmare, Dai Shi's host Jarrod and Casey have a past he's the father of Casey's son Penn.

I almost killed the bastard years ago for abusing my brother and now he's back and letting Casey know" growled Carter.

"Don't worry Car we'll do what we can" said Eric with a smile as he stole the last slice of his and Wes's pizza.

"Hey mine," growled Wes

"No mine you eat meat I don't" said Eric as Wes got in a huff

"It's the couch for you tonight Myers" laughed Carter

"Try the SUV more like it" said Wes as Eric scowled at him

"Don't worry Eric you can have my tree" said Cole with a smile making Wes fall off his seat laughing and Tommy chock on his drink. Eric glare at both of them

"Having fun"

"Yes" said all other Rangers as Eric growled unaware they were being watched.

"Who the hell are they?" demanded Theo as RJ and Lilly joined him.

"If I had to guess I'd say the original Red Rangers," said RJ in an all-knowing voice as he passed by leaving Lilly and Theo stunned.

RJ headed up to the loft to check on Casey who was happily playing with his son, RJ smile as he stood there watching them RJ suddenly got the urge to pick Casey up and carry him off to their room until Casey was pregnant to him.

"He's a good mom isn't he?" asked Carter as RJ jumped and blushed

"Yeah" said RJ as Casey looked up and smiled at his brother.

"Uncle Carter" yelled Penn as he raced over and threw himself at Carter.

"Hey Cub what are you up too?" asked Carter as he picked up his nephew making Eric gag in joking and Tommy coo.

Carter thumped Eric on the arm as Penn leapt into Tommy's arms, making the older Ranger laugh as Penn pouted at the ex-evil green Ranger.

"So much for you rep as the evilest Ranger that lived" said Jason as Tommy growled

"Sorry Tom that died the day you became a Mom" laughed Leo as Tommy refrained from sticking his tongue out at the Lost Galaxy Red Ranger.

"Should I ask Car?" asked Casey as he watched the older men dressed in red.

"Case we need to talk" said Carter as he pointed toward the back garden of the Loft, nodding Casey followed the group as RJ was left with Penn.

_**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

Casey was a little nervous as he took his seat as the older men took up a picnic bench in the background. Case I've been her a few days now and I've seen things that would make Zordon roll in his grave, behind me Case are my friends but they are also much more.

Each one of them have lead their team into battle not knowing if the would come back, but each one of them knew one thing they knew their teams were behind them. Be truthful Casey can you say that of, Lilly, Theo or RJ?" asked Carter as Casey hung his head and shook it.

"Casey don't worry some of us more then other…...," said Jason as he looked at Eric who had the sense to blush

"…have had a problem with one or more of our team mates, but in the end we worked it though" said Tommy as Eric put his arm round Wes's shoulders.

"I think it's time for some introductions," said TJ as Jason and the other agreed after seeing the look on Casey's face.

"Right you know your brother; I'm TJ Red Turbo Ranger/Blue Space Ranger. The mouthy one with the leather gloves on is Eric Myers Red Quantum Ranger please don't ask about the Q Rex, his lover Wes Collins is the young man on his right and the Red Time Force Ranger, on his left is Tommy Oliver and Jason Scott the first Red and Green Rangers not to mention two of Zordon's children……."

"Zordon was the mentor to the first few Ranger teams before he gave his life for us," said Andros sadly, as he remembered the pain of that day.

"You did what you had too Andros" said Jason comfortingly, leaving Casey confused _'Later' _mouthed Carter as Casey nodded.

"Though in Tommy's case kid just call him the Rainbow Ranger, he's been more colours then any of us. Though he's happy being a Red one for now," laughed Eric as Tommy flipped Eric the bird.

"Anyway the young man on Carter's left is Leo Red Lost Galaxy Ranger; next to him is the youngest of us Cole Evens the Red Wild Force Ranger…"

"You and him share a few tricks," said Carter as Casey looked at him

"….and last but by no means least is Andros the Red Space Ranger I think that covers all of us" said TJ with a smile as the other all came out with stupid comments.

"Basically Case I've brought us together to help you catch up with Lilly and Theo and hopefully get Theo off your case," said Carter as Casey nodded dumbly.

"Casey your brother cares a lot for you, currently we call them the Rookies in Red but basically they are the Red Rangers from past teams. Dino Thunder, Ninja Storm, Mystic Force and Operation Overdrive are preparing themselves for a mission off world taking their spirt quests, since you're an active Ranger you can't leave but it doesn't mean we can help you" said Tommy as Casey smiled.

'_Trust them Cub, I like them though the Jungle child unnerves me. He has a spirt like myself, but his is untempered and truly wild__'_

'_Yes Iger this is going to be fun__'_

_**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 **_

The day passed without a hitch for Casey, he was looking forward to his first lesson with the older Red Rangers. Picking up Penn he carried him toward the local basketball court where he was meeting them, what he found surprised even him.

The older Rangers where happily playing basketball, while a group of men around the same age watched from the sidelines with a group of children. Casey smiled as he recognised one of the men as Ryan his brother Carter's partner and his niece Sydney in his arms.

"Casey" yelled the little girl as Casey approached letting Penn race over to play with the little girl.

"Hey Case" said Ryan with his usual charm as he picked up his water bottle

"Hey Ry, enjoying the view I see" laughed Casey as he looked toward the game.

"Hey Carter might be the hottest player their but you can't blame a guy for enjoying the view when they refuse to put their tops on" laughed Ryan as Casey agreed

"Who are the new guys?" asked Casey as he sat back and watched the newcomers

"Right you've got TJ's wife Ashley and son Jack, Andros's husband Zhane and sons, Ziggy, Ivan and Bridge. Then you have Kai Leo's husband and me of course. You've met Wes Eric husband well that's their two kids Charlie's the eldest and that Skyler next to her and lastly is Cole's husband Merrick and their daughter Elizabeth but most call her Z," said Ryan as he introduced Casey to the group.

"Nice to see you've met the family, right rookie are you ready for your first lesson?" asked Jason as Casey stood up proudly and nodded

"Yes bring it on," said Casey as Eric smiled

"Morpher" said Eric as he put his hand out leaving Casey confused

"To be a true Ranger you must first learn to focus your natural powers and skills before adding that of the Ranger to it," said Eric as Casey nodded and handed him his Morpher

"It's only when we are truly vulnerable that we learn what we are truly made of" said Cole with a smile as the other agreed.

"The fortune cookie's right" said Eric with a laugh as he took Casey to one side

_**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

RJ stood in the shadows as he watched his mate and the older Rangers as they interacted.

'_Jealous much Pup? Carter has a point you__'__re too close to him Pup you__'__ve failed twice to pull Theo on his behaviour. Let Casey learn from those who can teach him what you can__'__t__'_

'_Your right I just don__'__t feel safe with him being on his own with them, there power alone is stronger then Dai Shi__'_

'_So is Casey__'__s but without his confidence Casey is not a leader, the older Rangers would not have interfered if they did not deem it necessary that is their laws__'_

RJ let out a sigh he knew that Howler was right and he was overreacting, he knew that the older Red Ranger would be good for Casey and he did the confidence boost.

"You can come out of the shadows Wolf Master you have nothing to fear from them, they mean no harm to your Pack," said a voice from the shadows.

"Master Lunar" said RJ as he jumped, Merick smiled as he and his wolf spirt walked towards him.

"Lunar was worried that you would do something stupid Pup, so I give you this warning once the Red Rangers are a part of my mates Pride so are part of my Pack harming them may cost you your life. Now that's over with join me," said Merrick as they walked to join the others as they watched.

_**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

Several days had past since the Red Rangers had taken over Casey's training and even RJ had to noticed the change in Casey, his confidence was sky high and his skills greatly improved but RJ was also aware that Casey was becoming worn out quicker.

RJ was worried about his mate but when the call came in, RJ's worries where benched as Casey returned to his duties as leader of his team. The older Rangers stood by and watched, they were impressed as Casey took the lead and put his new skills into play.

They were still unimpressed with Theo's lack of respect but they gave him his due, in battle their differences where put aside as Theo followed Casey's lead. The battle was swift but impressive, as the Rangers returned to JKP.

"Nice work" said Eric and the other Red Rangers as the still in Ranger Form Ranger's returned.

"Who are you?" growled Theo though his helmet

"Eric Myer's Red Quantum Ranger and you have a major attitude problem kid," growled Eric making Theo backed down.

Theo was about to say something when suddenly everyone's attention turned to Casey just as he collapsed in front of them.

"DANNA CASEY" yelled Carter at the top of his lungs as panic ensued.

_**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 **_

Casey's head was pounding as he came round, it took a few minutes for Casey to realise that he was in RJ's bed. Groaning he tried to sit up.

"Hey watch it kid" said TJ as Casey felt like he was going to throw up

"Not on the uniform kid or I'll kill you" said Eric as he pulled a face

"Why do I feel like the Q Rex has sat on me after using me as a chew toy?" asked Casey as everyone laughed.

"Because your hormones are unbalanced," said Danna as she entered the room.

"What?" asked Casey as everyone looked at Danna

"Casey judging by your test result, your fainting spell outside was caused by the imbalance in your hormones caused by your current state," said Danna

"In English?" asked Eric

"Casey your pregnant" said Danna as all eyes turned to RJ

"WHAT?" asked RJ as he signed knowing Carter was about to kill him.


End file.
